Darkness surrounds her
by klaroline-heart
Summary: She left M.F to find her Dad only to discover she has a brother the same age as her.. She soon discovers B.H isn't so different from her previous life. She meets the Alpha wolf Derek Hale letting him awaken a new side of herself, freeing her of the love she once had for her Prince of Darkness Damon Salvatore. Derek/Caroline Rated M for safety!
1. Leaving You

**Hi All.**

**I haven't abandoned my TVD fic i just sat reading TW/TVD fics last night and came up with my very own fic :)**

**This is a Derek/Caroline story though their will be some Damon/Caroline references **

**I've used Damon's nickname from the TVD books "Prince of Darkness" in case anybody is wondering where that came from, I hope you like this story.**

* * *

Caroline stood on her best friends front porch talking to all her friends looking at them sadly as she relayed her latest news

"I can't believe you're leaving us Care, It isn't fair"

Caroline pulled Bonnie into her arms as Elena wrapped her arms around her two best friends

"I don't want you to go either" Elena cried. Caroline smiled hugging her friends a little tighter

"I'll call and email you both, I just really need to get away. Mom is even more distant since these attacks have happened and I just feel like I'm in the way"

Elena pulled back shaking her head as her eyes looked at her friend disagreeing with her

"Your mom loves you Care, We all know it." Caroline chuckled as she and Bonnie pulled apart "Only because you want me to stay"

Elena shrugged her shoulders "We'll I'll miss you.." She glanced at Bonnie wrapping a supportive arm around her emotional best friend "We both will"

Caroline wiped under her eyes wanting to prevent herself from becoming an emotional wreck.

"I'll cal once I arrive" the girls nodded smiling as Caroline walked down the steps toward her car.

"What about Damon?" Elena called causing Caroline to halt and turned around a small smile appearing on her face as the tears she'd abandoned fell down her cheeks

"He'll survive. He has you" Caroline turned around walking back to her car.

* * *

She arrived at the Lockwood mansion to find Tyler sat on the steps in his workout clothes and ear phones in his ears. She climbed out of her car walking towards him. His eyes widened as a wide smile appeared "Care" He called pulling the earphones from his ears bouncing down the stairs towards her

"Eww" she cried as he wrapped his sweaty arms around her "This is sexy" he grinned as he pulled away,

Caroline shoved him gently "You're my best friend Tyler, I don't need you covering me in your Sexy sweat"

Tyler noticed her watery eyes as he looked at her carefully "Hey Care, What's wrong?" he questioned curiously.

She walked past him dropping onto the step "I'm leaving town" Tyler's eyes widened as he walked towards to sit beside her

"What do you mean? You can't leave. You have school and everything" Caroline nodded "I'm going to live with my dad"

Tyler sighed "Your dad? Didn't he like abandon you and your mom?"

"I need to leave Tyler. My Mom doesn't even know I exist anymore" Caroline let the tears fall from her eyes as she looked at her feet

"Hey Care. Don't cry; Go stay with your dad for a bit but make sure you come back" Caroline nodded as Tyler's arm snaked around her shoulders pulling her towards him.

"Are you going to be okay with chaining yourself up?" Caroline asked knowing that it was hard for her best friend turning every full moon; He was the only werewolf in their little town and she was the only person willing to lock him up the night of the full moon, Damon and Stefan refused because if they got bit by a werewolf it would be goodbye Vampires for them.

Caroline however carried a vial of Damon's blood with her when she went in case she got bit then she'd be able to heal herself because she was only human. "I'll be fine. Matt knows about me now so he might do it" he answered Caroline still wasn't sure about it.

"Do it before the sun starts to set then he'll have enough time to get out before you do turn" Tyler nodded "I'll tell him. Just be careful yourself" Caroline nodded as she stood from the steps and walked back to her car.

"Care" Tyler called "I love you too Ty.." Tyler nodded knowing that somehow his best friend was going to be okay.

* * *

Caroline walked into the boarding house flopping onto the couch when a throat cleared behind her "So you finally grace me with your presence Barbie"

Caroline rolled her eyes as she watched him pour two glasses of bourbon "I can't have none. Driving" she dangled her keys in the air.

Damon smirked "More for me then" He downed the first glass then moved to sit beside her "What can I do for you today?" he asked.

Caroline pulled out the empty vial from her pocket "My blood. Of course"

Caroline shock her head "I need the rest of it. I need to give it to Matt"

"What does Mutt need it for? You're Tyler's lock down mate" Caroline shock her head

"I'm leaving town tonight. MATT will be taking over with Tyler's chains" Damon stood from his chair eyeing her carefully "What do you mean leaving?"

Caroline stood to face him "I'm going to stay with my dad for a while, I need to get out of town. I'm sick of being the one to help everybody else but nobody ever asks if I'm okay"

Damon rested his hands on her shoulders smiling "I help you. In case you've forgotten" Caroline shock her head

"But you feed on me Damon. We had an arrangement" Damon nodded with a teasing grin on his face

"If you're cashing in then I get to keep my blood…" Caroline glared at him angrily

"Unless you do a little something for me" a smirk appeared causing Caroline to shake her head "Seriously Damon we've been there already."

"Come on Barbie for old time sake" Caroline leaned towards him standing on her tip toes as her hands rested on Damon's cheek pulling his face towards her, she placed her lips on his kissing him roughly pushing her tongue through his mouth as he circled it with his own.

His hands fell down to her butt squeezing it gently before sliding his hands down her thighs lifting her off her feet allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist, Caroline pulled away from his mouth quickly as they heard the door open.

Caroline turned to see Stefan and Elena walk in, Stefan had his serious brooding face on and Elena just laughed "You might want to go back out for the next.."

Damon looked at Caroline for a few seconds placing a chaste kiss on her lips "5 hours" Caroline giggled as he whisked them up the stairs into his overly large bedroom landing on the bed.

* * *

Two hours later they laid on Damon's bed wrapped in each other's arms, dry blood smeared along Caroline's chest where Damon had sunk his fangs into her breasts.

Damon moved to look into Caroline's eyes as she lay watching him "Don't go" he pleaded laying soft kisses along her cheek reaching her lips.

Caroline turned away from him not wanting him to see her tears but he gripped her chin pulling her back to to face him "Don't do that, Don't turn away from me"

"I can't stay Damon, I've got to see my dad. I can't have this life anymore." Damon tried to hid it but she could see it, he was hurt by her words

"I don't mean it like that" Damon rolled off her laying his arms behind his head exhaling deeply

"You better go, Heaven forbid if you stay with me" Caroline sat up grabbing her clothes quickly throwing them on.

Standing at the bottom of his bed she glanced at him once more "I'll miss you…" then as she walked out of the room she whispered the rest

"My Prince Of Darkness" She rushed down the stairs grabbing the remainder of his blood from the basement before rushing out of the house.

Damon rolled over smelling her scent around him filling his room and his nostrils, tears fell down his cheeks as he laid his head against her pillow

"Goodbye My Princess Of Darkness" he breathed in her scent before his fangs popped out readily for him to feed through his hurt, emotional state to forget her even laying beneath him.

* * *

Caroline stopped at Matt's hoping to catch him before he went to work, luckily Matt was walking out of the door as she pulled up "Matt" she called out carrying the box in her arms

"Care, What's up?" he questioned when he noticed the tears running down her cheeks.

"I can't stop I just needed to give you these" She handed him the box "It's not my birthday" He said raising his eyebrow confused, Caroline shock her head opening the box

"These are vials of Damon's blood, Tyler is going to need help being locked up on the night of the fall moon"

"Isn't that your thing?" he questioned.

Caroline shock her head "I'm leaving so I'm asking you to do it, He's our best friend and he needs one of us. He's going to start doing it before the sun sets so that he is chained up before the full moon but Matt, these vials are for you" Matt shock his head trying to hand back the box

"No. I can't do it" Caroline smiled softly

"You're all he's got left. I've got to go" Caroline forced him to hold the box as she left him standing on his door step with a box full of vampire blood.

* * *

Caroline made her last stop back at home knowing her mom wouldn't be there, she quickly grabbed her suit case and the few personal belonging's she needed to take.

Sitting at her desk she pulled out a piece of paper and pen then began scribbling her goodbye to her mom,

the sound of wind gushing through her window startled her causing her to turn around spotting Damon sat on her bed

"What are you doing here?" She asked him as she stood from her chair placing the letter inside an envelope labelled Mom

"I had to say goodbye" Caroline smiled sadly as she walked towards him "I'll visit. This isn't permanent"

Damon shrugged "Why does it feel like it?" Caroline rested her hand on his wet cheek lifting his face to look at her

"I wish I could compel you to forget all about me, I wish I could take all this pain away from you" she said sadly as she continued to look at him.

"I don't want to feel it anymore, the pain of letting you go. The pain of losing you all over again" Caroline kissed his forehead before pulling away.

She knew it was hard for him, after he'd lost her the first time when she, Matt and Tyler had been in their car accident.

He'd come to rescue her but he was too late, Stefan had already fed her his blood to prevent her from dying and compelled her to forget even loving Damon;

until she almost died when Tyler turned on his first full moon as a werewolf,

He gave her his blood and compelled her to remember what they had but at that time she was no longer even emotionally attached to Damon to care about their past relationship.

It was what prompted Damon to make sure she carried a vial of his blood with her so she wouldn't get ripped to shreds by Tyler when he transformed into a werewolf,

He'd given her it as a precaution so that rather than die she'd be his eternally damned princess of Darkness but she'd always been careful to leave him before he became full wolf.

"You'll meet somebody that makes you happy and I'll become a distant memory" she cried as she looked into his eyes, letting her own tears fall.

Damon wrapped his arms around her waist clinging to her in his own way begging her not to leave him "Please, please please. I am begging you. What can I do to make you stay?" he sobbed, Caroline had never seen him like this, weak and fragile.

It wasn't Damon's style, he was strong and knew how to make people uncomfortable but her, he knew how to reach into her soul and pull at it tearing it away from her body.

Caroline sighed as she reached for her phone on the side dialing Stefan's number "Caroline. How are you?"

Caroline lifted the phone to her ears as she spoke "I need you to come to mine" Stefan sighed

"He's at yours isn't he?" He knew what Damon was like, "Yes. Hurry" She ended the call placing her phone back on the side beside her bed.

Wrapping her arms around Damon she held him tightly for a moment as Stefan walked into her room with a sad smile on his lips.

Caroline lifted Damon's head to face her "It's going to be okay." she pleaded with him to be okay because she herself was scared for him.

She placed a soft kiss on his lips, pulling away from him, his hand reached out to grab hers as she moved backwards.

Within seconds Stefan was behind Damon snapping his neck causing Caroline to gasp "You okay?" Stefan asked her.

She just nodded as he lifted Damon's lifeless body over his shoulder "Bye Stefan" Stefan turned smiling

"Good Luck Caroline" She smiled back as she watched him leave.

Now she could leave, Stefan had given her a few hours head start, before Damon would start looking for her or killing people.

She grabbed all her stuff and the letter walking into the kitchen placing the letter on the kitchen work surface against the fruit bowl so that her mom would see it the moment she grabbed an apple when she came home from work.

She switched off the lights and locked the door before rushing to her car.

As she drove away she peered through the rear window as she said goodbye to her old life and Mystic Falls.

* * *

**Read & Review**

**I hope you liked the 1st chapter **

_** •*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸.•*¨*• Klaroline-Heart •*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸.•*¨*• **_

_**Next:Caroline arrives in Beacon Hills and Meets her new Brother and her estranged father. **_

_**She stumbles on the burned Hale house**_

_**Becomes friends with Stiles & Scott**_

**A/N: Okay so just a word of warning to any Daroline fans this is a Derek/Caroline fic Daroline will only be mentioned after this though i may have Daroline flash backs and maybe visits but i really want to explore a different version of Caroline. I sort of liked the idea that Caroline was human before she left and she and Tyler are best friends. He will possibly make an appearance in the future of this fic. **


	2. Werewolves?

**Enjoy reading the second chater**

* * *

After many stops and a night in a rotten motel Caroline had arrived in Beacon Hills and was stood outside the county sheriff station. Walking inside she became nervous, how would her father feel when he discovered she'd ran away from home.

"Hello Dear, Can I help you?" The grey haired receptionist asked politely

"I'm looking for Bill Stilinski?" The women smiled softly

"I'm sorry but he's finished for the night, If you come back tomorrow morning he'll be sure to speak with you" Caroline rested her hands on the surface

"Do you have a contact number or his home address?" She questioned

"I'm sorry but I cannot give that information out. Give me your name and I'll get him to contact you" Caroline rolled her eyes angrily

"Caroline Forbes, Formally Stilinski. He's my father" The women's eyes widened "I never realized he had another child"

Caroline looked at the women "Excuse me? Another child?" the women nodded "Yes, he has a son, Stiles. He's a nice young man" Caroline smiled politely

"Can I please have his address, I need to see my father" The women pulled up the information on the screen looking towards Caroline full of concern

"Before I give you his address, do you have any form of identification to match to the police database?" Caroline rolled her eyes as she pulled out her purse freeing her drivers license

"Here, my mother is Elizabeth Forbes, Mystic Falls Sheriff" The women nodded as she typed in the information.

Caroline leaned against the counter taping her fingers impatiently "Okay, your information checks out. Here is his address"

The women jotted down the address on a piece of paper sliding it towards Caroline.

"Thanks" Caroline said as she grabbed the piece of paper and her drivers license and walked out of the door, As she began to walk away she spotted two young boys trying to hid in a blue jeep.

She walked towards them tapping on the window catching the drivers attention "Hey" she waved smiling brightly.

The driver stumbled a little as he tried to open his window "Hi" he blushed as he tried to lean against the window frame failing miserable.

The passenger waved slightly "Hey, Can we help?" Caroline nodded "Please, I'm new in town and I really need help finding this address"

she handed over the piece of paper towards the passenger because the driver was incoherent as he watched her wistfully.

The passenger nudged his friend "Look" the driver looked at the piece of paper his brow raising

"Why are you going to my address?" Caroline chuckled "You're Stiles? Really?" Stiles was confused "Should I know you?" He asked.

Caroline shock her head "Look I just need to go to this address, I'll tell you when we get there"

The passenger looked at stiles his eyes giving an expression of need "Scott here needs my help, can it wait?" Stiles said all nerves out the window

"No it can't. Just point me in the right direction" Stiles looked at Scott "Sorry Scott. It won't take long" Scott nodded about to jump out.

"It's okay. I've got my own car" Scott smiled as he closed the door.

Caroline quickly jogged back to her car climbing in. Stiles eyes trained on the girls confused "Who do you think she is?" Scott asked.

Stiles shrugged "A hot Cousin? Maybe second cousin" causing Scott to laugh at his best friend.

Arriving outside his house Stiles jumped out of his car walking towards Caroline's car as she climbed out.

"Do you need me to get my dad?" Caroline shock her head "It's okay. Thanks for your help" Stiles nodded as he walked back to his jeep driving off.

Caroline walked towards the front door knocking it and waiting patiently "Stiles, if you've forgotten your keys again.." he opened the door smiling politely

"Sorry. I thought you were my son. Can I help?"

Caroline felt the tears fall as she looked at the man that abandoned her as a child left her for another family "Daddy" she whispered lightly.

He looked at her carefully until he noticed the shape of her eyes that matched her grandmothers and the blond hair that matched Liz's "Caroline?" he questioned, she bit her lip as she nodded.

He opened the door wider allowing her room to walk inside "What are you doing here? Does your mom know?"

"Why did you leave me?" was all she could get out as the tears continued to cloud her vision.

He stepped towards her reaching out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but she pulled away

"You left me with her while you ran off to play happy families with your SON"

"It wasn't like that Caroline. He'd just lost his mother, you were two years old. You didn't understand" Caroline shock her head as she wiped her tears

"You can't do that. You can't say because I was a little girl. You could have visited, or called me. Does he even know he has a sister"

He shook his head as he looked at her embarrassed "I'm sorry. After loosing his mother it was hard to explain anything to him"

Caroline nodded "I came to get to know my dad but looks like I'm not wanted, I'll just go"

Caroline walked passed him opening the door edging out the door when he stepped forward

"Stay. It'll be nice for Stiles to have a new influence around him, Get to know your brother…" he smiled "and your old man" Caroline smiled gently

"Where do I stay?" he lead her up the stairs to an empty room holding a bed and a wardrobe with a desk along the wall

"It's not much but we can fix it up how you like it" Caroline nodded "It's great. I've got my stuff in the car anyway"

He walked out of the room leaving Caroline alone looking at the medium sized room, It was better than the dingy motel from the previous night so she was happy.

* * *

The following morning after Caroline had stayed up all night organizing her new bedroom she went down stairs to be greeted by a shocked Stiles "So you're my sister?"

Caroline nodded as she sat beside him making herself a bowl of cereal "Sorry I didn't tell you last night. I needed to see dad first"

Stiles shrugged "Don't mind me, Nobody tells me anything. Right dad" He called out as their dad walked into the room.

"Stiles, don't start. Show Caroline around and get to know your sister" Stiles looked at the pretty blond beside him "Fine."

"and Stiles Behave" Stiles held up his hands "I always behave"

"So where are we going first?" Caroline smiled as she looked at him

"I'm going to meet my friend Scott if you're interested?"

Caroline nodded "Sounds good"

Caroline walked out to her car as Stiles walked to his jeep "We'll take my car" she said holding her keys in the air

"No. I like driving" Stiles said Caroline threw her keys towards him

"Okay, drive my car" Stiles eyes widened "Really? You're going to let me drive your car" Caroline rolled her eyes as she walked round to the passenger side

"Yes. Now hurry up" Stiles ran to the car opening the door and climbing in.

"You know seeing as I'm your brother this means I get to drive this car when I like"

Caroline sighed as she fell back in her seat

"If you say so, Just drive" Stiles drove in the direction of Scott's house.

* * *

When they reached Scott's stiles noticed the trail of blood leading towards the back of the house and Scott's bedroom "Stay here" he said as he climbed out walking around the back of the house.

Caroline climbed out of the car following Stiles carefully not wanting to startle him, she caught sight of the animal laying on the ground groaning

"Great" she whispered causing Scott and Stiles to turn around to look at her "I told you to wait in the car" Stiles said

"She's definitely your sister" Scott laughed.

"you're a vampire?" she questioned seriously causing both boys to laugh at her

"A vampire? Where do you come from the land of horror movies?" Stiles said rolling his eyes at her.

Caroline walked towards the animal checking it's neck carefully noticing it had been ripped rather than bitten

"I've never seen anything like this before, Vampire's leave puncture wounds" Stiles walked beside her crouching down looking towards Scott

"Must have been a crazy animal attack" he said matter of fact.

Caroline shock her head "Trust me this isn't an animal attack" Caroline stood following the blood trail noticing the bloody hand prints on the open window

"Is that your room?" Caroline asked Scott pointing towards the window, Scott nodded.

"You're a werewolf" she confirmed causing Scott to stare at her wide eyed "How did you?" Caroline pulled up her jacket sleeve showing a scar

"first werewolf attack. My best friend in Mystic Falls is a werewolf" Scott raised an eyebrow confused

"Are you not a werewolf? A werewolf bite turns you into one" Caroline shock her head

"No, it's a genetic thing, Your blood line is a carrier of the werewolf gene"

"Not here it doesn't" Scott replied.

"I have a cure to prevent me from dying" Stiles and Scott looked at her like she was crazy.

She dug into her pocket pulling the vial full of Damon's blood holding it in front of her "Is that blood?" Stiles asked taking as step back.

"Are you some crazy blood drinker?" Caroline sighed

"This is vampire blood. It heals me in case my best friend bites me during the full moon"

"What do you help him?" Scott asked her curiously.

Caroline nodded "I've locked him up in his family cellar on every full moon so that he doesn't hurt anybody"

"What about you? He's hurt you" Stiles said as he pointed to her scare.

Caroline shock her head "That wasn't him. That was the original Hybrid" Caroline felt the tears pool in her eyes at the memory of the night Klaus had bitten her in his werewolf form,

He couldn't stop no amount of pleading would make him release her until Elijah came into view causing Klaus to run after him.

"A Hybrid?" Caroline nodded "He's a vampire with werewolf genes. he was once my friend" She said looking down at the dead animal once again

"You need to get this out of here, We'll clean up the blood" Caroline said pointing towards Stiles

"Why do I have to clean up the blood?" Stiles moaned

"Can you carry a animal of that size over your shoulder? Because if you can by all means you get rid of the deer while Scott and I clean up the blood"

Stiles rolled his eyes "Fine. I'll get the hose" Scott laughed at Stiles as he walked away

"It's good to have you around here" Caroline smiled letting Scott grab the animal and run through the wood with it over his shoulder.

* * *

Once Stiles and Caroline finished cleaning the blood they headed in to the woods to find Scott.

"You're a pretty cool sister" Caroline nudged him with her elbow laughing "Thanks. You aren't so bad yourself" They walked through the woods talking about their childhoods both explaining how different they'd been brought up.

"So your mom is the Sheriff back in your home town?" Stiles laughed "Yep. Funny isn't it. Probably divorced over who had the bigger gun" Stiles burst out laughing.

They suddenly halted as they stood outside the old house barely standing with half the roof missing and smashed windows "Wow. What happened here?"

Caroline questioned as she began to walk closer but Stiles reached her arms shaking her head "I wouldn't go inside if I were you"

Caroline turned back to face him her eyebrow furrowed "Why? What's so scary that I can't go inside. Surely nobody lives here" Stiles pointed towards the house

"Stiles, What are you doing here? With your date?" Caroline looked at the man walking towards them

"Eww" she said as she scrunched up her nose "Seriously? He's my brother.. No offence" She said turning to Stiles briefly before training her gaze on the man before her,

"None Taken" Stiles said as he stepped forward.

He looked towards Stile's eyes widened "You have a sister?" Stiles shrugged

"I only found out last night myself. One secret of my dad's I didn't know about" Derek let a ghost of amusement cross his face before his head spun in the opposite direction

"Get inside the house. Scott's in trouble" Caroline's eyes darted towards Stiles

"I can help him" Stiles shook his head "Let Derek deal with it, He's the big scary wolf. We.." he motioned with his finger between them

"Are mere humans. I don't fancy becoming Doggy chow" Derek growled as he ran towards the sounds of the howling in the distance

"Get inside" Stiles said as he nudged his sister inside the house.

* * *

Caroline walked into the house her eyes noticing the debris that surrounded the large house, she found herself wondering around ascending the stairs wanting to see what it was like up there

"I wouldn't if I were you. He'll come back grumpier than before he left" Caroline let out a low chuckle

"I'm just going to snoop a little, he won't even notice" Stiles hand smacked his forehead

"Kill me now" he muttered as he watched his sister disappear from view.

Caroline opened the door that was still attached to the room that had two walls still partitioning it room the hall and the previous adjoined room.

Walking inside she found an old rocking chair and a chest of draws that seemed to once hold memories of the family that once lived there; She wondered around until she found the only thing that had no inch of black soot on it, stepping forward she reached out grabbing the photo frame still attached to the wall.

She looked at happy smiling family a much older man with his arm wrapped around another man's shoulder not much younger than himself whilst his other hand was circled around the woman's waist,

in front of them stood two girls in matching blue dresses and a young boy smiling brightly in a blue shirt that matched the girls dresses.

Her eyes watered at the recognition that this family had perished in the house leaving Derek alone.

She heard the sound of somebody running up the stairs causing her to wipe her eyes and walk out of the room "Caroline" Stiles whispered quietly in case something creepy popped out at him but Caroline walked out of the room closing the door gently turning to her brother

"Sorry. I'm coming now" Stiles descended the stairs with his sister behind him.

Sitting at the bottom of the stairs' Caroline pulled out her phone checking her messages and missed calls, knowing her mom had no doubt left a dozen voice messages to demand her to come home.

looking at her phone she found a text from Stefan, opening it she smiled to herself_ 'Damon's still going mad. Please let me know you're okay?_' Caroline began typing a reply '_I'm fine. Tell him not to worry_' She sent back.

Looking at her other messages she found one from Damon; opening it she found the words she was hoping she wouldn't find '_Come home My Princess of Darkness, I miss you. We can run away together if that's what you want_" Caroline sighed as she let her finger roll over the delete button

"What's up?" Stiles questioned from the chair across the room, Caroline raised her head looking at him shaking her head

"Nothing. Just deleting some stuff" Stiles stood up and walked towards her

"Do you have pictures of your vampire friends?" Caroline nodded smiling as she opened her photo gallery stopping on the folder marked friends.

She flicked through the photos smiling as she pointed to each person "This is Elena and Stefan" she said as she touched the faces of her best friend wrapped in Stefan's arms

'She's my best friend and he's like a 160 years old. She's his epic love"

Her hand then grazed over Bonnie and Jeremy playing pool in the grill smiling at each other "That's Jeremy he's Elena's little brother and that's my other best friend Bonnie. She's a witch"

Stiles spluttered "She's a what?" Caroline began to speak again but Stiles held his hand up "I got it but really?"

Caroline nodded as her screen found a photo of her Tyler and Matt all sat together on the grass outside the Lockwood mansion before Tyler triggered his werewolf gene.

"Which one is the ex boyfriend?" Stiles questioned as his hand formed in a fist pounding the other open hand causing Caroline to giggle

"Neither, That is Tyler and Matt; these guys are my best friends" her finger traced Tyler's smiling image for a moment

"He's the werewolf" she smiled sadly hoping Tyler was going to manage through the full moon without her.

Her finger accidentally slide across her phone showing a picture of herself and Damon "Who's he?" Stiles asked pointing at the picture.

Caroline's eyes watered as she remembered the photo, it was the day of the Christmas carnival; Damon had practically begged her for this photo.

"That is My Prince of Darkness" Stiles eyes his sister carefully

"Prince of Darkness? What were you guys into bondage and that stuff?" Caroline elbowed him

"No. Damon's Stefan's brother, He's had a troubled dark past and he self proclaimed himself the Prince of Darkness but it was kind of our thing" She smiled at the memory of him telling her what his nickname was because even then she couldn't stop the laughing.

Suddenly the door opened revealing Derek holding up a bleeding Scott "What happened?" Caroline questioned as she tried to get closer to him

"Hunters" Was all he said as he leaned over the body of the only other person able to lure out the Alpha.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: I hope that was okay? I'm going to point out this is not a KLAROLINE story because if it was i'd struggle deciding between Derek and Klaus.**

**I will intercept TVD with the story once i've got Caroline settled in Beacon Hills. I hope i wrote Stiles okay, This was my main problem i couldn't really write him so i hope he seems his normal crazy self :) **


	3. Hybrid

**So this one is going to take a different turn. I hope it isn't too confusing.**

**I quite enjoyed this one :)**

* * *

Caroline stood at the side of the room her hands clamped around the vial of blood in her jacket pocket, She felt like she'd left one mysterious town and landed smack down in the middle of another "Do they hunt Vampires too?" She asked earning a small laugh from a nervous stiles

"She's joking. My sister lives in fairy tale land" Stiles said as he walked closer to Scott helping Derek hold him down as he pulled the arrow from his stomach

"Vampires really? Where are you from exactly?" Caroline pulled her hands free from her pockets folding her arms across her chest

"Yes. I said vampires! I'm from a little town called Mystic falls" Derek laughed at her mockingly

"There are no such thing as vampires, That's just crazy" Derek spoke, his blue eyes fixed on Caroline's.

"You're a werewolf and you're telling me you don't believe in vampires? Little Hypocritical isn't it?" Derek growled under his breath, she was angering him and she knew it.

"Chill out.. Put your claws away. Is he healing?" Caroline said as she stepped closer to Scott still in wolf form; the hole in his stomach still slightly open "It's not healing why isn't it healing?" Scott screamed agitated.

Caroline slide between Stiles and Derek examining the wound carefully "So you're a doctor now?" Derek said watching her hands as she leaned over checking the wound, Puling away she turned to Stiles "I need to get home, Is there a short cut?"

"You're leaving just like that? Scott is dying and you want to go home?" Caroline shock her head pulling out her phone finding a picture of a vervain plant

"This is vervain. If I'm right he's been shot with a wolfs bane arrow which means he won't heal. I however have a vervain plant back home in my bedroom"

"What's this vervain got to do with anything? If it's wolfs bane inside him nothing is going to heal it" Caroline shook her head smiling,

"Vervain should counteract the wolfs bane inside him, I need a knife and some vervain. So is anybody going to tell me how to get out of the woods safely" Derek shock his head pointing at Stiles

"Keep an eye on him, I'll drive your sister home to get this stuff" Stiles' eyes widened as he realized he was being left with his friend in his wolf form

"So you're just going to leave me here with a werewolf? What if he decides he needs a mid day snack?" Caroline rolled her eyes as she pulled the vial from her pocket launching it at her brother.

"If he attacks you find somewhere safe to hide but if you don't make it that far drink this blood. It will heal you" Stiles caught the vial in his hands raising it in the air his face screwed up in disgust

"Will it turn me into a vampire? I can't be a vampire" He panicked

"Stiles if you die after drinking the blood then yes but if you don't then you're fine. Just shut up" Derek chuckled lightly watching as she strutted out of the house, her blonde curls bouncing as she walked

"No checking out my sister's ass" Stiles shouted when he noticed Derek's eyes trail down to her butt. Derek turned to Stiles smirking as he followed behind her.

* * *

Derek followed Caroline into the house walking her to her bedroom door before she raised her hand to stop him

"Where do you think you are going?" She raised her eyebrow a small smirk appearing on her face, Derek glared at her causing her to laugh

"I'm not scared of you. My best friend is a werewolf; not the same kind mind you but still I've been clawed and bitten and I'm still standing" She walked into her room grabbing the pocket knife from her draw and snagged a piece of vervain from her little plant growing on her new desk.

"Your names Caroline?" Derek spoke up standing close behind her as he read a letter addressed to her on the desk; She spun around suddenly blushing from the closeness of the werewolf she had no real clue about.

"Yes, And you are Derek" Derek nodded taking a step back from her.

He could smell her berry shampoo and the coconut cream she'd covered her skin in; It was intoxicating and wasn't helping to keep his wolf side at bay.

Something about this girl got under his skin and he'd only just met her but he just needed to know more about her.

Caroline was leaving the room when her phone began ringing, She looked at her called I.d noticing Rebekah's number.

Caroline groaned as she answered the phone to have her ear chewed off "Caroline Forbes… Why didn't you tell you that you left town?" Rebekah yelled into the phone.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she carried on walking out of the house to Derek's car "'Bekah, Now is not the time; I have a werewolf problem to deal with" Caroline could just picture Rebekah rolling her eyes

"Are you stupid? You leave a town full of Vampires, Witches and Werewolves to go to another. I thought you knew better than that?" Caroline chuckled as she noticed Derek's eyes flicker between her and the road

"I called to tell you Nik is on his way to find you. He said you might need his blood" Caroline knew the only reason Klaus was trying to find her was so he could test her relationship with Damon and figure out if she cared for him.

"He won't get me to fall for him. I know Klaus; He's coming to see if he has a chance" Caroline said she turned to look at Derek.

"Give him a chance Care, He hasn't felt like this about anybody in over 1000 years" Caroline rolled her eyes letting out a huff

"Look Bekah, I've got to go. If he crosses my path I'll send him straight back home" Caroline ended the call groaning as she let her head hit the head rest behind it.

"Boyfriend trouble?" Derek was curious to see if their was somebody who already had her affection.

Caroline shook her head "Nope, I don't do boyfriends. Last one I had cheated on me with a so called friend; I just have lovers" Derek felt his grip tighten on his steering wheel.

"You okay?" Caroline asked a little tense at watching him. "Yeah. I'm fine" Caroline nodded "Good. I don't want use crashing before we get back to that abandoned house"

"The house isn't abandoned. I live there" Derek said calmly looking at Caroline briefly.

"You what? Where do you sleep if it rains?" Derek laughed lightly "I live underground, it's easier to lock myself up on the night of the full moon not that I need to anymore" Caroline was curious; Tyler had never been given that opportunity to not chain himself up

"How? I thought it was safer for you to be chained up? My friend has to chain himself up every full moon. How do you not feel it?" Derek pulled up outside his house looking at her carefully

"I feel every second of it. You just find an anchor; something meaningful and bind yourself to it" Caroline eyed him carefully watching him as he spoke

"What's yours?" She wondered; He looked towards his family home; it's destruction.

Remembering the fire that killed his family leaving him with nothing but an Uncle that was stuck in a hospital not able to speak and a sister that was now dead "Anger" Caroline noticed the roughness of his voice as he said the word and his eye's fixed on the house.

"Something happened here didn't it?" Derek just nodded not saying another word as he climbed out of the car.

* * *

Walking into the house they found Scott asleep his wound still not healed and Stiles sat in the corner

"Finally! What took you so long?" Stiles jumped from the chair that he'd been sitting on all annoyance directed towards Derek.

"It took me a while to find my knife" Caroline said raising the open pocket knife in the air causing Stiles to gulp loudly.

Caroline moved towards a table quickly chopping up the vervain into tiny pieces small enough to fit into a vial; she then looked towards Stiles and Derek who stood beside her watching carefully.

"You might want to turn away" She said as she rested the knife against her wrist.

"You're not going to cut your hand off and feed it to him are you?" Caroline turned to the direction of her brother trying not to laugh at his line of thought.

"Seriously? Is he always this dense?" Caroline asked her thumb pointing towards stiles as she looked at Derek.

Derek let a smile form on his lips as he looked towards Stiles "I like your sister"

Stiles suddenly felt protective of his sister standing in front of her guarding her from Derek "No. You cannot start mating with my sister; Just No" Caroline placed a comforting arm on Stile's shoulder before pushing him to the side

"I am nobodies _mate! _I've done the whole in love with a monster thing.." She stalled for a moment her eyes falling back to her wrist as she thought about Damon and how they'd first fallen in love "I'm not going back to that"

Derek looked towards the table in front of them and then back at Caroline all playfulness leaving his face "Can we just hurry this up? The full moon is tomorrow night and Scott needs to be ready for it" Caroline gazed as the realization hit her; She'd left Tyler days before the full moon,.

She knew now that tonight she'd have a three hour long conversation with her best friends preparing Matt for Tyler's lock down.

Caroline pushed the knife down on her wrist causing the knife to slice her. She raised the vial that had the vervain already stuffed inside resting it against the open wound letting the blood drip until it filled up the vial.

Caroline held her hand out to Stiles waiting "What? I'm not giving you my blood?" Stiles said as he jumped back a little

"I want the vampire blood" Stiles pulled the vial from his pocket watching as she opened it "Wait? You aren't giving that to Scott are you?" Stiles questioned worriedly.

Caroline shock her head "It wouldn't work on him any way; I need the blood of the original Hybrid and the doppelganger" Stiles furrowed his eyebrows confused

"A doppelganger? What is that?" Caroline rolled her eyes "Another time; Let's just save your best friend"

Stiles nodded as Caroline quickly gulped down the blood in the vial he'd previously been keeping safe, his eyes caught sight of her wrist healing itself quicker than he could blink "Wow. That was quick" Stiles said pointing towards the blood stain.

"That's what vampire blood does to a human" Caroline shrugged as she quickly shook the closed vial mixing the vervain and blood together.

"Is it done?" Derek asked her curiously. Caroline just nodded as she walked over to Scott trying to open his mouth "I need you to hold his mouth open Stiles and Derek; Hold his body down" Stiles flapped his arms around Scott's face trying to decide where to hold his mouth open

"Can't Derek do this? I don't want him to bite me" Derek rolled his eyes pushing Stiles aside as he held Scott's mouth open pinching his nose and pulling at his chin "Hold him down Stiles" Derek shouted as he watched Stiles staring off into space.

Stiles quickly leaned over his friend trying not to get his blood on his jacket. Caroline pulled the lid off the vial and poured the mixture into Scott's mouth hoping that it would neutralize the wolfs bane and heal Scott.

* * *

They each sat to the side of the room Derek was stood against the wall while Stiles sat on the chair beside him and Caroline was sat on the table leaning back kicking her legs under the table.

Scott's eyes shot open as his hands darted to his stomach feeling for the wound but nothing was there, his stomach had fully healed and he felt better.

"It wakes" Stiles called out Startling Caroline from her thoughts; Her head shot up spotting Scott jump up into a standing position.

"How did it heal?" Scott questioned Derek but his eyes and finger pointed towards Caroline "She did it" Scott looked at her curiously "

How?" Caroline shrugged her shoulders "A little Vervain and a little of my blood" Scott's eyes widened

"your blood?" Caroline nodded raising her wrist up; the same wrist that held the bite mark that hadn't healed

"What's that?" Derek asked noticing the mark for the first time.

Caroline just pulled down her sleeve to cover the mark back up "Tell me?" Derek spat out as he stood in her face.

Caroline took a step back "It's nothing. I was bit by a Hybrid and now I'm fine" Derek looked at her perplexed

"What's a Hybrid?" Derek questioned.

Caroline's eyes darted to the door as it opened quickly revealing the one person she didn't feel like seeing "I'm the Hybrid" He spoke in a soft but menacing voice as his eyes glowed a perfect yellow and his fangs showed.

"Klaus? I told Bekah that I didn't want you to find me" Klaus walked towards her retracting his fangs and his eyes returning to the prefect blue they'd been before

"I needed to check on you" Caroline rolled her eyes as she walked through the front door with Klaus hot on her tail

"Klaus seriously? Cut the crap? I know you're only here to see if you can worm your way in now I've left Damon behind" Klaus smirked as he shook his head

"Come on Love, Do you really think that low of me?" His voice low and uneasy.

Caroline looked at him carefully "Yes. I believe you'd do anything for me to turn. I've resisted this long" Klaus stepped towards her brushing a loose curl from her face as a small smile appeared on his face

"You can't resist forever; All you need to do is kill one werewolf and you'll transform into the one thing you hate the most…"

He noticed the sad look in her eyes as he spoke "A Hybrid just like me" A wicked smile appeared as he leaned towards her placing a soft kiss on her cheek

"That bite mark makes you stronger and you know it; You won't be able to fight your urges forever Love" He whispered into her ear as Caroline felt the hot tears fall down her cheeks.

"I didn't ask for this Klaus, You did this to me! You bite me in your wolf form the night I tried to help you with your transition" Klaus pulled away looking into her face as he gently wiped her tears

"I can make it go away Love, All you have to do is ask" Caroline shook her head

"I don't want to die" she stuttered.

Klaus nodded "Let me help you tomorrow for the full moon; transform with me" Caroline shook her head

"I can't there is a new werewolf in their and he needs help with his first transition tomorrow" Klaus shook his head

"Not as much as you need mine; I know you are your weakest under the full moon and that's the reason you drink Damon's blood; His blood is sort of an antidote for you" Caroline groaned as she turned away from him

"I can't do this with you; I can't let you force me to transform" Klaus chuckled lightly "I'm not going to compel you if that's what you think. You know I don't like to compel you" Caroline nodded as she looked towards the woods trying to decide on a way to prevent herself becoming his sire.

"I've got to go back inside; I'll speak to you soon" Klaus reached out grabbing her arm to make her look at him

"Let me offer you the world Damon refused too" Caroline shook her head angrily "He never refused to give me that life; I refused to take it"

Klaus nodded his head as he let her go "Goodbye Love" Caroline ignored him.

* * *

Walking back into the house to find three sets of eyes fixed firmly on her "What's going on?" She questioned but both Scott and Derek's eyes glowed directly at her and their faces transformed

"Oh Great" She growled as her eyes turned bright Green and her and her fangs appear "Who…What are you?" Stiles questioned from the side of the room as he stood pinned against the wall.

Caroline's eyes fixed on Stiles the only human body in the room "Get out NOW!" She spat out through her gritted teeth.

Stiles shakily ran through the door snatching Derek's car keys on his way.

Caroline screamed as her body began to give in to the urges; She knew this day would come but never expected it right now, She was angry and wanted to bite through Stile's throat.

His blood would help ease the burning sensation that erupted in her throat.

She dropped to her knees gripping a hold of the damaged stairs as the wood splintered under her grip.

Her body was thrashing and changing as she tried to control herself. "Make it stop" she screamed as her body burned.

Suddenly a set of arms wrapped themselves around her waist holding her tightly causing her body to ease "Shhh! It's alright. I've got you" The voice sounded familiar but seemed so distant; It was as if she was stuck in a memory.

Looking around the room she found both Derek and Scott walking towards her; their faces back to normal.

"Is she okay?" Scott asked worriedly but Derek didn't speak.

Caroline's eyes returned to their normal color her body clicked back into place as her breathing labored as she kept panting trying to calm herself.

"Who else is here?" She questioned as she turned to a seating position causing both Derek and Scott to look at her as though she'd grown a third head

"It was just us. You sent Stiles out" Caroline looked at them panicked

"I didn't chase after him did I?" Scott shook his head "No Why?" Caroline sighed a little happier knowing her brother was safe

"I would have bled him dry, that's why!" Caroline tried to get to her feet but felt uneven until Derek wrapped an arm around her waist and wrapped her arm around his neck carrying her to the bedroom underneath his house.

* * *

Klaus watched the house from a distance knowing that if she fed on the Alpha wolf that had been roaming Beacon Hills she'd be free of her Hybrid state and return to the human she once was; he however wanted to prevent that from happening.

He wanted a fully fledged Hybrid army and her being the 1st recruit.

He knew the only reason his wolf state had clamped down on her wrist was because he knew she was meant to become the other half of him, the Queen to his hybrid army but if she resisted the need to feed anymore and discovered the truth he'd loose the one women he's loved since his nose caught her scent.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: Okay.. So Caroline isn't human after all she's a green eyed Hybrid. Klaus is in love with her but also wants her to transform so that she will become the full Hybrid she's meant to be and as u can tell she hasn't given into those urges and Damon's blood isn't just to prevent Tyler killing her it was her antidote. I know i had her trying to transform but i'm going to put that down to Klaus compelling her even though he said he wouldn't. Now Caroline is in need of feeding on the Alpha but i will not be making her the Alpha; Derek is intended to become the Alpha. **


	4. Howl

Thank you all for your support towards this story it truly means a lot.

I know some of you have suggested i do a triangle but i am keeping this strictly Derek/Caroline

Klaus and Damon will make appearances occasionally but this will be the last we see of Klaus for a while.

* * *

The following morning Caroline walked into the kitchen finding Stiles hunched over a book and their dad pouring himself a mug of coffee "Caroline. Sorry I didn't get much time with you yesterday; It's just been so busy down at the station with all these attacks"

Caroline nodded as she poured herself a mug of coffee "It's okay Dad, Stiles isn't too bad" Bob laughed as he watched his children enjoy their playful banter as they fought over the book Stiles was engrossed in

"Be careful you too. You've got school tomorrow so 10 o'clock curfew" Stiles nodded as their dad began getting his work things ready

"Yes Dad, Got it!" Stiles said as he turned the page.

Bob threw on his jacket waving at his kids "See you both later" He called out as he walked out the front door slamming it shut behind him.

"What are you reading?" Caroline asked as she finally snatched the book from Stiles' grasp. Turning over to the front cover Caroline laughed loudly

"A book about Werewolves and Vampires? You aren't going to find that information in a book Stiles" Stiles snatched the book back

"Well as long as you don't go all green eyes and crazy tonight then I'll be less worried" Caroline rolled her eyes and pulled out the vial of vampire blood

"See this?" she said raising it in the air "This prevents me turning into my hybrid form; Yesterday was an accident. Klaus sets off my hybrid gene when he's near me because he's supposed to be my sire" Stiles looked at his sister confused "Sire?"

"Yes Sire, It's where I feel loyal to him and do as he says but I can resist it; If I drink the blood it prevents me changing though I still feel it" Stiles nodded

"You're gonna need a cover story with dad" Caroline nodded "Like what though?"

Stiles suddenly had a thought turning his lips into a mischievous smile "What?" Caroline groaned as could tell the wheels were churning in his head

"Well Derek has a thing for you" Caroline rolled her eyes "No he doesn't; You're imagining things. Besides I'm not interested"

Stiles stood up smiling "No but I can tell dad your on a date with Derek" Caroline shook her head vigorously

"No way! If he thinks that he'll come to the Hale house and try to bring me home and if I'm their with Derek and Scott during a full moon; One of us could kill him and if not us the Alpha might"

Stiles nodded his head "Okay, Maybe you're right. Unless I steal Derek's car and park it somewhere abandoned"

Caroline rolled her eyes "Don't worry about me Okay! I'll figure it out just make sure you're home and the windows are locked" Stiles agreed to her demands.

* * *

Walking up the Hale house together they came face to face with Derek who stood shirtless on the front porch "Dude, Put on a shirt. My sister is here" Derek looked at Caroline who was trying her hardest not to bite her lip and run and jump him.

She could feel it already her body wanted to shift, She'd never felt like this back in mystic falls.

She didn't know if Klaus being near her was sending her body into overdrive but as the night got closer she knew she needed to be chained up soon. Looking into the distance Caroline felt a shift in the air, familiar scents breezed through the woods causing her eyes to flutter shut

"What is she doing?" Scott asked nudging Stiles as they watched Caroline as her eye lids shut and her body stilled

"I dunno. Must be one of her full moon routines" Stiles replied but Caroline's arm flew out punching him in the chest "Shut up" she growled.

The smell was closer not five minutes away from them but her eyes still opened wide revealing her bright green orbs as her fangs bared and the veins appeared under her eyes

"Wow" Stiles said as he quickly hid behind Scott.

"Get in the house" Caroline growled to the three of them her eyes trained on Derek; She breathed in deeply taking in the scent and realized exactly why it was so familiar to her.

as her eyes caught sight of Stefan Salvatore and her best friend Bonnie Bennett "What are you doing here?"

"You drank Damon's blood?" Stefan questioned as he stepped forward

"You know it keeps your Hybrid side at bay" Caroline nodded

"I've been taking it but Klaus is here; He's triggering it. I almost turned into a full wolf last night; What am I going to do?" Bonnie and Stefan looked at each other

"That's where we come in. Klaus has been lying to you Caroline. He wants you to kill a werewolf so you can trigger the gene fully.." Caroline nodded as she remembered Klaus telling her this

"He never told you that if you feed on an alpha wolf you'll be free of the hybrid curse." Caroline's eyes widened

"What? Did I just hear that correctly?" Stefan nodded as he stepped forward

"You need to be in full wolf mode for it to work though" Caroline sighed "You mean I've got to go through the pain of turning?" She gulped, Stefan nodded

"I'm sorry Caroline"

"I can make it easier for you, I can use my magic to prevent it from causing you pain" Bonnie smiled as she reached out to touch her hands holding them tightly

"Okay. What else do I need to do?" Bonnie looked towards Stefan nodding. Stefan ran off leaving Caroline and Bonnie alone "What? Where is he going?" Caroline asked.

"He's are going to find Klaus" Caroline looked towards the house noticing Derek peering through a broken window.

"People died here; I can feel them" before Caroline could say anything Derek stepped out of the house his eyes fixed on Caroline as he walked closer

"Who's the hottie?" Bonnie giggled lightly causing Caroline to nudge her friend "Eyes off." Caroline said almost seriously.

Bonnie watched Caroline's eyes as they fixed on Derek "Oh my god Caroline Forbes has the hot's for mysterious guy" Caroline shot round to look at her friend

"No I don't" Derek walked closer to her "Everything okay?" He asked his eyes briefly darting to Bonnie.

"I'm Bonnie Bennett" She held out her hand but Derek wouldn't take it he was more concerned about Caroline and if she was safe.

"it's fine. Bonnie is my witch friend; She's here to help me through the full moon" Derek nodded

"I need to get Scott into the basement before the moon starts rising" He said before he quickly turned back to the house.

Caroline watched as he left then turned to look towards the sky "I've got to help him" She pointed towards the house.

"I can feel a supernatural presence here; They burned to death like the witches" Caroline's eyes widened

"I thought it was just old, I never realized there was a fire" Bonnie felt the shivers down her spin as she was drawn closer to the house

"It's really strong, it's like they're pulling me towards them" Caroline held Bonnie's hand pulling her towards the house.

"I don't want you staying for the full moon Bon but maybe they can share something with you" Bonnie agreed as the stepped onto the porch.

* * *

Caroline opened the door quickly watching as Stiles sat in the corner "What are you doing?" Caroline asked.

He raised his phone in the air "Derek's down in the basement chaining Scott up if you want to join them" Caroline looked towards Bonnie but she shook her head

"You need to find the Alpha tonight; You need to feed on him" Stiles made a face as it screwed up

"Gross, you're going to feed on that fur ball?" Bonnie nodded confidently "Caroline needs to feed on an Alpha wolf to free herself…"

Derek came into view his face stern and looking at Caroline "You can't be serious, he'll kill you before you get close to him"

suddenly Derek was on his knees gripping his head "What's going on?" he yelped

"I'm giving you an aneurism; Your body is trying to heal itself just like the vampires but Its on a constant loop" She stopped what she was doing to him letting him stand up

"I'll be doing that to the Alpha" Derek stood up rubbing the back of his neck

"Will it work?" Bonnie nodded "I've done it before and I'll do it again" She spoke remembering the Gilbert device and it's affect on the werewolves and vampires in mystic falls.

Stiles stood up smiling "I erm.. I'm gonna need your car keys" Stiles said nervously as he walked closer to Derek

"Why do you need my keys?" Derek was confused.

Stiles looked to Caroline who glared at him "I need to tell my dad that Caroline's on a date with you!" He said bluntly.

Derek's face shifted from anger to annoyance "You're doing what?"

Derek walked closer to Stiles gripping a hold of his shirt and pushing him towards the wall "LET HIM GO!" Caroline roared as her body became defensive for her brothers stake, She felt her hands bed inwards and her body dropped to the floor in a huddle.

She looked up at Bonnie with her eyes shining the bright green they always shone as her fangs pierced through her gums "Come on" Bonnie said as she pushed Derek away from him

"Please give him your keys, He needs to be safe" Derek groaned as he pulled his keys out of his jacket that was hung on the chair beside him

"Don't scratch it" Derek said stepping towards Stiles causing him to jump a little.

"Got it. No scratches and return in one piece" Stiles ran from the house just as Caroline tried edging towards him her mouth snapping

"Caroline stop!" Bonnie shouted out as she began chanting calming her best friend down as she began transitioning into the wolf that she became.

Caroline was now in full wolf form in the Hale house growling at Derek as he changed into his form. Caroline shot out of the door towards the alpha leading Derek towards him.

* * *

The red eyes glowed brightly through the woods as Klaus looked towards him his own yellow eyes glowing.

He watched as Stefan and Bonnie came into view followed by a wolf Caroline; a smirk formed on his lips as he walked closer ready to demand her to pull back but As he ran towards them he was flung back landing in a crouched stance.

Caroline in wolf form sprung up clamping her teeth on the Alpha's neck treating it like her own personal chew toy needing his blood to rush down her burning throat.

The Alpha tried clawing and biting at the grey wolf as she held on to his neck tightly, He was on his knees as Bonnie continued to chant and held her hand up in his direction letting the power surge through her body as she hit him at full force.

The alpha began to loose consciousness as Caroline weakened him as she kept draining his blood; From a distance Caroline heard a deep growl slicing through the woods Causing her to jump down and chase the noise calling her out.

Stefan looked towards Bonnie confused as she continued chanting to keep the alpha from healing it's self. "Find her. She needs to finish this" Bonnie called out.

Stefan ran in his vampire speed in the direction Caroline ran.

Klaus laughed at the scene that unfolded knowing that he'd won, She was going to stay his hybrid and she'd become his sire and do as he told her.

He spotted the blue eyes in the distance before he saw the werewolf step forward through the trees.

Derek stepped towards the alpha as it's body began transforming back into it's human form; He knew what he needed to do, he wanted to become the alpha and Caroline stood in the way of that so he needed a distraction to set the wheels in motion so he could easily kill it.

He looked down at the now human alpha to see the man who he'd gone to visit in the hospital the past six year; hoping that he'd come back and join his sisters pack but he never even muttered a word as he sat in his wheelchair all day with the curtains drawn so the burnt side of his face wouldn't cause him much discomfort.

He leaned over looking at the man he'd called his favorite Uncle most of his life, a small part of him felt remorse for the man because he'd suffered at Derek's expense but the other part of him felt he needed to avenge his sister's death because this man was the reason for it

"Peter" Derek said his voice filled with agony.

"How could you? She was your niece. She was your alpha" Peter laughed with whatever energy he still had

"I know; I just wanted revenge on those who destroyed our family" Derek's blue eyes glistened as he noticed Peters red eyes glowing up at him.

"Derek stop. Please" Caroline yelled loudly as she held the black blanket Stefan had brought her around her body; She stepped towards him extracting her fangs as her green eyed glowed.

"I need to drink his blood" She said as she edged closer to him but he didn't want Peter to heal quick enough so that he lost his opportunity to kill him so Derek extracted his claws and scratched peters neck deep enough so that he sliced through his throat.

"Nooo" Caroline cried as she fell to the floor her with Stefan and Bonnie holding her close. Derek watched as the life left peter's body and the red in his eyes disappeared.

He stood up breathing heavily as he turned to look at Caroline with his red eyes glowing brightly "I'm the Alpha now" he roared.

* * *

Stefan walked towards Klaus as a smile appeared on Klaus' lips "I knew something wasn't right when you told me that you needed to make sure Caroline didn't feed on an Alpha; She's different to you isn't she? Feeding on an Alpha will stop the hybrid gene kicking in and you'll loose her"

Klaus clapped his hands "Well Done Stefan, you figured out my little plan" Klaus laughed sarcastically

"Did you honestly believe I did it for my own personal gain? I want her for myself Stefan. Your brother brain washed her with his blood causing her to reject my advances but he isn't here and she's given in to those urges she has when she's a werewolf"

Stefan looked towards Caroline as she sat on the floor with Bonnie's arms wrapped around her "You knew this would happen didn't you. You've got more hybrids here haven't you?"

Klaus shook his head smiling "It's amazing what a little compulsion can do Stefan; All I had to do was compel that brother of her's to walk into the room that his werewolf friend was being kept"

Stefan's eyes widened "What did you do?" Stefan growled angrily as his eyes turned black and his veins revealed themselves under his eyes

"Oh no" he spoke as he turned back to Caroline.

She stood from her place on the floor dropping the blanket revealing her naked body; she breathed in deeply taking in the scents that surrounded her before she locked onto her brother's she could smell his blood and sweat.

She then strained her ears until she heard his breathing as he panted. She knew then he was running as fast as his feet would carry him

"I've got to save him" she cried. Derek took a step towards her shrugging out of his jacket quickly and lifting his shirt revealing his perfectly chiseled chest.

He walked to Caroline handing her his shirt "Put this on. I don't think your brother needs nightmares of his sister naked"

Caroline let out a barely audible laugh as she quickly slipped Derek's shirt over her head, She pulled it down quickly letting it flow down her bare breast and cover her abdomen until it reached over her butt covering her modesty.

Derek's eyes glowed red as he shifted as half way like he had before he turned Alpha; He looked towards Caroline as she let her nose smell the blood "Come on. I'll stop Scott you help Stiles" Derek said deeply as they set off into a run.

Stefan looked to Bonnie not wanting to leave her but knowing that Caroline could give into her blood lust any time being out there with a bleeding human "I'm fine. go" Stefan nodded as he ran in the same direction as Caroline.

Bonnie stepped towards Klaus "Am I going to regret this?" She questioned as she raised her hand in front of him

"I'm not trying to hurt her Bonnie. I want to help her" Bonnie dropped the invisible wall turning away from him "I want her to meet her full potential. She's stronger than she could ever imagine and if she keeps taking Damon's blood he will have that link to her"

Bonnie's eyes widened as realization sunk in "He's keeping their blood bond alive. They've shared blood so the bond is stronger" she whispered. She knew now why Damon was so persistent on Caroline not leaving Mystic Falls.

* * *

Caroline, Derek and Stefan all split up looking for Stiles and Scott.

Caroline let her senses lead her to Stiles as he sat at the corner of the reserve by his car, blood dripping down the side of his face.

Caroline's veins appeared under her eyes startling Stiles and she let her fangs pierce her gum "Caroline stop" Stefan called out as he edged closer trying to block out the smell of blood completely knowing that if he let it control his senses then Stile's would be completely drained.

Stefan crouched down in beside Caroline forcing her to look at him

"Just breath" he said letting his own breathing calm down; they breathed together until the veins under her eyes disappeared.

"Do you have a vial of blood?" Stefan asked. Stiles dug in his pocket pulling the tiny thing out

"Good. Now drink it" Stefan demanded. Stiles looked at the tiny vial in disgust scrunching u his face

"Eww. I am not drinking blood" Stefan rolled his eyes as he snatched the vial from his hands and ripped the lid off with his teeth shoving the blood into Stiles' open mouth.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: So Derek is the new Alpha; Caroline is still a Hybrid. I have decided i am going to try and write a chapter for the Hale's involving before the fire and during the fire even what happened after; I'd really like to sink my teeth into that. **


	5. The Bite

**Thank You everbody**

**Let me know what you'd like to see happen in this story; Who would you like as the big bad?**

**Just understand Although i love both Daroline & Klaroline this story is strictly Derek&Caroline**

* * *

The following morning Caroline woke in her own bedroom; sitting up her eyes widened as she came face to face with Stefan sat on the chair at the bottom of her bed watching her "You okay? Last night took it out of you" he questioned as he watched her carefully.

"Yeah; Is Stiles okay though? He must have been scared" Stefan nodded his eyes landing on the vervain "I compelled him to forget what happened and made him a vervain concoction" Caroline climbed from the bed feeling the sun shine through her window.

"What happens now? Do I become human again or do I stay a Hybrid?" Stefan knew he didn't have the answers to her questions and hated it because he knew how much she wanted to be human again; hell even he wished he could be human so he no longer had to fight the urges of his overwhelming blood lust.

"He can't sire you unless you kill a werewolf. As long as you don't get out of control then you'll be fine" Caroline sighed as she looked at the floor

"How do I control it. I can barely control my wolf state at the moment" Stefan walked towards her sitting on the bed beside her wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders

"I think Derek sets off your wolf state" Caroline looked up at Stefan confused "How?" Stefan smiled lightly

"You'll know eventually. I just think you may need to separate yourself from the werewolves for a while" Caroline shock her head

"I can't Stiles and Scott are best friends" Stefan nodded saddened for his friend

"You need to meet new friends Caroline, Avoid Scott if you can because you might even try to attack him in school" Caroline raised her hand to her face rubbing her forehead roughly

"It had to happen to me. Why did I have to be the center of Klaus' affection. I don't want this" She burst out in tears letting all the emotions she'd held in since she'd left Mystic Falls.

"I miss him Stefan" Stefan nodded as he raised a hand to her face holding her to him gently "I know. I know. You can come home if you want?" Caroline looked up at him shaking her head as the tears fell

"No I can't. I need to stay where I am" Stefan was glad she'd said it because if he was honest he didn't want her coming back to Damon because he would have suffocated her like he would with Elena.

"You come back when you're ready. Just spend time getting to know your family" Caroline nodded as she hugged Stefan tightly "I'm going to miss you." Stefan smiled placing a friendly kiss on her head "I'll miss you too"

"Where's Bonnie?" Caroline asked as they pulled apart. Stefan stood up his face straight as he paced the room "She's at that house. She said her ancestors kept leading her back there"

Caroline stood up looking at the clock resting on her desk "Crap. I've got to get to school" Stefan nodded as he opened the door "I'll go meet with Bonnie; We've got to leave tonight"

"Don't leave without saying goodbye" Stefan turned back smiling "Of course not. See you after school" Caroline smiled as Stefan closed her door letting her have some privacy.

Walking into the living room she found Stiles sat on the couch watching the stairs impatiently tapping his foot on the ground "Finally" he said standing up throwing his back pack over his shoulder

"I told Scott we'll pick him up. Oh and we're using your car. I want to show Jackson that my sister is awesome." He held out his hands for the keys but Caroline shook her head earning a disappointed look on his face "Come on. Please"

"You can drive later. I'm driving to school" Stiles sighed as he walked out of the front door grabbing the house keys.

Caroline climbed into the from seat of her Black mustang; She turned the stereo on playing the disc that was already inside the player. "Where's Scott's again?" She asked fixing her sunglasses.

"See you don't even know where you're going, More the reason to let me drive" Caroline turned to Stiles then back at the clock

"Look if you don't hurry up we'll be late" Stiles huffed "Fine" he said as he began pointing her in the direction of Scott's house.

* * *

The parking lot was filled with people and semi flashy cars; Caroline kept looking out for a parking spot until Stiles started shouting and pointing to the direction of a Porsche "Seriously Stiles" She yelled at him as he acted like a child.

"Park there next to the Porsche quick" Caroline rolled her eyes frustrated by her brothers annoying demands.

She pulled up beside the car cutting the engine and climbing out to open the seat for Scott to climb out, Stiles jumped out of the car leaning against it like it was one of the most prized possessions in the universe.

Scott leaned closer to Caroline "Jackson has been bragging about his Porsche since he got it last year and always calls Stile's jeep a heap" Caroline stifled a laugh "Well he isn't wrong about that" Scott chuckled as he caught sight of Allison walking towards them a small smile on her lips.

Her eyes darting between Caroline and Scott, they both noticed this causing Caroline to walk to her trunk grabbing her bag.

Stiles watched as Jackson and Lydia climbed out of his Porsche "Morning Lydia" he smiled brightly but the strawberry blond blanked him as though she was unaware of his existence, Jackson laughed as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend

"That a car from the impound? An upgrade from your piece of crap jeep" Stiles bit the inside of his lip as he tried thinking of a come back but Caroline slammed the trunk shut removing her glasses from her eyes tucking them into her breast pocket of her leather jacket.

"You were saying?" She stood closer to Stiles.

"This baby could take your heap anyway" She smiled smugly at Jackson as she rubbed a little dirt from her hood.

"You're dreaming; My car could take yours easily. Which of these idiots are you dating?" Caroline rolled her eyes as she strutted closer to Jackson her blond hair swaying

"It's not what car you drive, It's all about the driver" She slapped his cheek gently leaving him stunned as she turned around quickly locking her car.

Stiles, Scott and Allison caught up to Caroline laughing "Did you see his face?" Scott said whilst holding Allison's hand.

Stiles walked besides his sister smiling "That was awesome" Caroline grinned "Is he always like that?" Stiles nodded

"He's the captain of the lacrosse team, Total dumb ass" Caroline chuckled, She knew she was going to like it at this school because Nobody knew her and she wouldn't need to feel like a complete neurotic control freak.

As the day went by Caroline was in either one of Scott's or Stiles classes or was paired with Allison.

She'd learned that Allison had just moved to Beacon Hills herself leaving her old life behind too.

When lunch came Caroline dragged Stiles and Scott to the side telling them she needed to go say goodbye to Bonnie and Stefan but had no clue how to get to Derek's; Stiles agreed to take her on the condition he got to drive her car.

Caroline reluctantly agreed as she threw her car keys in her brother's direction.

* * *

Reaching the Hale house Caroline found Stefan and Bonnie stood outside smiling at her "So you're leaving?" Caroline walked towards her friends wrapping her arms around Bonnie hugging her tightly

"I'm going to miss you bon" Bonnie smiled as tears began to fall from her eyes "Me too Care" the girls pulled away so Caroline could hug Stefan quickly.

"Take care of yourself and call if you need anything" Stefan said.

Bonnie gripped a hold of Caroline's hand trying not to grab it too hard "Listen to me. You need to stop drinking Damon's Blood" Caroline was confused, his blood had saved her countless times "Why?" she asked.

"He's using your blood sharing as a way to keep a stronger connection to you; I also have an idea to severe your ties to Klaus" Caroline's eyes widened as a smile appeared on her lips

"What? How?" Bonnie pointed towards the Hale house "Derek is an Alpha wolf now so if he bites you; he can turn you into a wolf. Yes you'll be his beta but Klaus won't be able to control you because you'll be loyal to Derek" Caroline nodded as her smile faltered.

She didn't know what was worse, Klaus being her sire or Derek being her Alpha.

She knew Klaus even through all the mean things he'd done to her friends he would never make her do anything against her will.

She knew nothing about Derek but something inside her kept telling her to trust him and let him in because Damon needed to move over and get out.

"I'll speak to Derek" Caroline mumbled as she walked up the stairs to the ruined house.

* * *

She walked through the door almost stumbling over a loose floor board when her eyes were fixed on Derek's bare back as he was pulling himself up against the door frame on a door bar, He had a tattoo between his shoulders making him look even sexier from behind, Derek suddenly dropped to the floor doing push ups until her heard the foot steps walking towards him.

He jumped up quickly flipping himself back onto his feet staring at Caroline as she stood watching him "Hey" was all she could get out as she admired his body.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned part annoyed and part surprised "I need your help" She said as she adverted her eyes.

"Well I'm busy trying to make a pack; your teenage dramas…" Caroline folded her arms across her chest as she glared at him angrily

"Because you decided to kill the Alpha so that you could become one yourself you've ruined my life!" Derek growled angrily, how was it his fault that she was this half werewolf half vampire; he never even knew vampires existed.

"My plan was to kill the Alpha all along your friend just helped weaken him for me. So thank you for that" Caroline felt her anger rise as she let her fangs show and the black veins under her eyes as her temper flared.

Derek craned his neck letting the wolf in him show as he looked at her with his red eyes glaring at her "You used my friend for your own gain. I needed his blood to cure this. I'm a monster" She screamed.

Derek walked towards her smiling "Is it really so bad that you can see better, hear more clearly Move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something most people would kill for. It's a gift" Caroline felt the tears fill her eyes as she looked at him shifting back into his human form.

"Not when you have to drink blood to survive or you're sired to an Original Hybrid; Don't you get it. I like my abilities I just don't want to be sired to him!" Caroline walked over to the chair and sat down her eyes on her hands as they entwined together.

"What do you want Caroline?" She kept her eyes locked on her hands "If you bite me then I will become a werewolf and he won't be able to sire me because you're a different bread of werewolf."

Derek walked towards her crouching in front of her raising his hand to wipe the tear that slipped down her cheek "You could be immune or you could die. Do you really want that?" Caroline looked into his eyes as she nodded

"Anything is better than this. I would rather turn on a full moon that drink blood everyday"

"Okay we'll try it but just not today. You need to go back to school. Come back on Friday night; Did your dad believe the lie Stiles gave him?" Caroline remembered her dad questioning Stiles the night before regarding the sudden relationship with Derek Hale.

"He doesn't really have a choice does he? He abandoned me when I was two years old; He knows nothing about me" Derek raised his hand to her cheek caressing it softly as he wiped the stray tears with his thumb

"Well tell him you're meeting me on Friday; I'll do it then" Caroline smiled as she nodded to his demands.

"Now go back to school" Derek stood up holding out his hand for Caroline to take, She reached out gripping his hand smiling up at him "See you soon" She said as she walked out of the house.

* * *

"What did he say?" Bonnie asked as Caroline stepped closer to them "Friday. I just hope it works" Bonnie reached out to wrap Caroline in her arms

"If you believe hard enough it might just happen" she whispered in her best friends ear as she placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"You're leaving now aren't you?" She said looking between the two "Yes. You know Mystic Falls always some vampire or werewolf problem" Stefan said causing both girls to chuckle, Caroline stepped forwards wrapping her arms around him.

"Take care of him please." Stefan nodded against her "I promised the first time didn't I" Caroline smiled

"Doesn't even feel like I've only been here a few days; Make sure you tell everybody I love them and Bonnie can you please tell my Mom that I miss her" Bonnie nodded

"We'll see you soon Care. Call me if you ever need anything" Caroline just smiled as she watched them climb into Stefan's red Porsche.

* * *

After lunch Caroline caught up with Scott and Stiles entering chemistry together, Caroline walked into the class trying to find a seat until the teacher called out "Mr Stilinski put your hand in the air" Stiles threw his hand up, The teacher pointed to Stiles.

"Take a seat beside him" Caroline nodded eagerly as she walked towards her brother.

"What happened inside the house? You didn't tell me in the car" Caroline was trying to concentrate on the work at hand

"I'll tell you later" she whispered trying to not draw attention to them.

"Now. What did Derek say?" Caroline groaned as she leaned into Stiles

"He's going to give me the bite on Friday night" Stiles was suddenly choking as he tried not to fall from his stool.

"Mr Stilinski, What is the matter?" Stiles held up his hand to wave it off.

"You can't. I won't let you" Caroline didn't want to get into this during school but she didn't need to explain to her brother why she needed it

"Look. You don't understand.." She began.

"Mr Stilinski and New Girl do you have something to share with the class?" they both shook their heads in unison with the other

"We'll I am sure you're love letters can wait until the end of this class"

"That's just gross, Because in case you forgot to check your records she's my SISTER" he yelled the last part so that people wouldn't jump to conclusions again

"I am sorry. I didn't know. Next lesson Danny you work with Mr Stilinski and Jackson work with.." he pointed in Caroline's direction because he hadn't even looked at the paper work noting that she would be joining his class this semester "Caroline Forbes" She said with a bright smile.

"Well Jackson will be working with Caroline" Jackson made an audible groan knowing he was being paired of with the other Stilinski and he had already developed a hate for her after their run in that morning.

* * *

That night after school Stiles and Scott had a lacrosse practice so Caroline sat on the bleachers to show them her support and because she was Stiles' ride home.

She over heard the boys talk about another werewolf in the locker room resulting in them trying to find out who it was. She stained her hears to listen to her surroundings on the pitch as she watched Scott in the goal; He kept abandoning it ever time a new player came forward so that he could see if their reflexes worked as well as his.

Every time he tackled them to the ground Caroline could hear the sound of them thudding to the ground or the noise of him bashing into their helmets.

She watched as he tackled Danny from chemistry leaning over him sniffing "_Real Subtle Scott_" She whispered low enough so only he could hear.

"It's Armani" Danny said as he looked up at Scott through the bars of his helmet "Huh?" Scott asked confused.

"My aftershave. Armani" He quirked his lip a little to show a small smile.

"Oh.. It's nice" Scott smiled awkwardly tapping his shoulder as he stood up.

The whistle blew startling Scott as he looked up at coach, "McCall. You come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs till you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide. Got it?"

Scott walked backwards to the goal nodding "Yes Coach" The coach nodded as he walked back towards the players.

Caroline noticed as Jackson stepped forward but suddenly decided against it "Coach My shoulders hurting; I'm gonna sit this one out" Caroline noticed his reluctance to play a little curious as to why but she didn't have much time to think about it because suddenly a low growling sound was causing her ears to hear the direction it was coming from

"_Do you hear that_?" Caroline questioned Scott.

His eyes were still watching as Jackson passed the next player, Scott's eyes fell on the next player hearing the heavy breathing a deep growling.

He didn't have time to react because the whistle blew and the other werewolf came running towards him full force.

Caroline watched as Scott sped up crashing into the other werewolf watching as they both flew off each other landing on their hands and knees.

They had no time to say anything before her Dad showed up with two other officers walking towards the player

"_Don__'__t tell them. Please don__'__t tell them__" _he whispered to Scott before they guided him away from the field.

Scott, Caroline and Stiles stood together so both she and Scott listened to the conversation "His father's dead" Scott said.

"They think he was murdered" He continued.

Stiles looked towards him "Are they saying he's a suspect?" Scott shook his head lightly

"I'm not sure why?"

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours" Stiles said as his eyes returned to the scene in front of them

"Are any of those holding cells any good at holding people?" Scott questioned curiously.

"Holding people Good; Werewolves probably not that good" Stiles breathed out lightly.

Caroline watched her dad leading The boy away knowing that they needed to help him.

Scott looked worriedly in the direction of the sheriff and Isaac "Stiles remember when I said I don't have that urge to make me kill.."

"Yeah" he replied.

Scott continued "He does" They watched as he turned back to look at them.

Caroline felt sorry for him and really wanted to help; "Who is it?" She questioned the boys curiously "Isaac Lahey" Stiles relied not really taking much notice.

"We need to help him" She demanded standing in front of the pair.

Stiles realized something he hadn't noticed before "This means Derek's turning people" Caroline hadn't even thought about it; Now she knew she needed his help in making a bid to free Isaac.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: So Caroline acted like a bitch to Jackson and i liked that about her; She's going to become queen bitch when it comes to Jackson and Erica :) **

**So we now know Isaac is a werewolf. Okay so just had to alter the ending because we only had the full moon the night before this so they just want to help a werewolf that could be out of control :)**

**NEXT: The team help Isaac Escape. Caroline and Derek talk about the bite and what happens next. **


	6. Never Cross a Women!

**Thank you to all of my reviews/Follows/Favorites even the guest that just read it because just knowing this story is out there i'm happy. **

**I know not everybody following has commented but i'd really appreciate feedback, I will reply to all reviewers except those who comment under guest because i cannot so just know that i am reading your reviews and i do look at your ideas and look to see whether they can fit in with where i want it to go. **

* * *

Caroline subconsciously knew her way to Derek's house; She had given Stiles her car keys to get home and decide on a game plan to free Isaac while she went to Derek for help.

She ran at her vampire speed dodging trees and smelling her way towards the house.

She soon enough found herself stood outside the house, She quickly shot up the stairs and threw the door open spotting Derek throwing his jacket on "What do you want?" He said as he grabbed his keys heading for his car

"My dad has arrested Isaac, We need to free him. He's a new Werewolf; Scott said he'd be out of control" She said her eyes pleading him to help her. "I'm aware he's a werewolf. I bit him; I know he's in trouble I'm heading there now" Derek moved around Caroline to walk out of the door

"I'm coming too" she said following behind him.

* * *

Derek pulled up outside the Stilinski house cutting the engine completely "What are you doing?" Caroline asked him confused.

He leaned over opening the passenger door for her to get out "Go home. Stiles, Scott and I can handle this" Caroline crossed her arms across her chest angrily "I'm quite capable of helping thank you. I'm not getting out" She said as she slammed the door shut again.

Derek's hand reached up to her cheek caressing it gently before tugging her hair lightly for her head to come towards him "I'm not asking you. I'm telling you" His eyes looking into her own.

Her heart started pounding rapidly against her chest as he's face came closer towards her, something about the way his eyes looked into hers and the burning skin under his hands made her all mushy inside and Caroline Forbes doesn't do mushy anymore; She wasn't girly little Caroline like she was before the supernatural creatures settled in Mystic Falls.

Derek's eyes glowed "If only you were my Beta right now. I'd have you cowering to my demands and doing as you're told"

Caroline chuckled "Nobody tells me what to do" Derek let a small smile spread across his face

"But if I were your alpha you would falter and listen to everything I tell you; Are you not ready for that? I thought you wanted to be like me?" Caroline nodded as her eyes stayed fixed on his red ones.

Without warning Derek crushed his lips onto hers stunning Caroline momentarily; she moved her lips against his wrapping an arm around his neck letting her fingers graze the back of his neck before sliding up to his hair.

Her other hand found his cheek letting him deepen the kiss but as his bottom lip came between her own she let her fangs pop out and bit down hard enough to cause him to pull away.

She gripped a hold of his hair watching as blood dripped down his chin "What was that for?" he growled removing his hand from her cheek to his chin wiping the blood "That was for thinking I'm not capable enough to handle myself.." Derek's eyes became red again as he glared at her but with all her hybrid strength she pushed him out of the car.

She quickly climbed into the drivers seat to start the engine while he was still on the ground trying to understand how she could over power him "And that was for kissing me! You ever touch me again you'll have more than a bloody lip to worry about"

She shouted at him as she slammed the car door shut locking the doors, Derek quickly flipped himself to stand up as she pulled away speeding towards the police station.

"feisty bitch" he muttered as he pulled out his phone to dial Stiles' number.

* * *

Caroline reached the police station just as Stiles and Scott were walking towards it, She heard Stiles groaning as he hit Scott's shoulder pointing towards Derek's car "_Oh great. Derek__'__s here_" He said.

Caroline cut the engine pulling the keys out and climbed out of the car catching Scott and Stiles of guard.

She walked towards them smiling "Where's Derek?" Scott questioned curious as to why Caroline had his car.

"Oh, He ran into a little problem so I left him outside our house" Stiles' eyes bulged out of his head

"You what? If dad finds him he will shoot him" Caroline shrugged her shoulders as she stepped closer towards the door.

"We going inside or are we going to free Isaac from out here?" She said as she pulled open the door to the station.

Walking inside Caroline found the male officer sorting out paper work "What are we going to do?" Stiles questioned ducking his head around the corner "We'll distract him" Caroline said as she walked forward, Stiles quickly pulled her back by her jacket causing Caroline to turn and growl at him

"I'm taking my hands off" he said as he quickly pulled his hand away.

Caroline walked into the room smiling sweetly at the officer "Good evening, how can I help…" the officer began to say until he caught sight of Caroline standing on the opposite side of the desk with her arms folded against her chest showing a little cleavage.

Stiles turned to Scott "This is going to get awkward" Scott pushed him forward trying to slip passed the officer to head to his dads office for the cell keys.

His eyes fixed on his sister as she tried to distract the officer "You are incredibly handsome, Do you work out?" She asked sexily

"Oh god. I'm going to have nightmares" Stiles said as he rounded the corner bumping into somebody else.

"Sorry, I…" He looked down at the man carefully noticing the bloody leg; Before he could look back up the man hand his arm wrapped around Stiles' neck causing Scott to become angry his yellow eyes glowing as a low growl came from between his lips.

* * *

Caroline heard the growl knowing something was wrong "I do as it.." The officer began to say but Caroline looked into his eyes as she compelled him

"You haven't seen anybody tonight, you fell asleep in the chair out of boredom" The officer nodded as he replayed what she had said

"I haven't seen anybody tonight, I fell asleep in the chair out of boredom" Caroline smiled as she broke the connection heading towards Scott and Stiles in a rush.

Without looking she crashing into a hard figure causing her to fall back slightly "Keys!" He demanded holding his hand out to her with a stern look upon his face.

Caroline pulled the keys from her pocket placing them in Derek's open hand as she pushed past him towards the lock up to help Scott and Stiles.

Standing in the door way of the room Caroline found Stiles on the floor in the corner whilst Isaac towered over the hunter from the corridor; Scott was crouched down growling at Isaac loudly.

Caroline walked into the room to find Isaac watching her snarling as he began to circle her, Just as he went to attack her Derek stood between them his red eyes fixed on Isaac roaring loud enough to scare him and inflict fear into him.

Isaac darted to the other side of the room beside the hunter; He slowly looked up through his barricaded arms as they covered him head.

Caroline looked towards Derek angrily punching him in the chest as she stepped closer to Isaac wrapping her arms around his now human form

"Are you okay?" she questioned placing a hand under his chin lifting his head to look at her; Isaac bared a small smile at her nodding nervously.

Caroline helped him to his feet looking at Derek pointedly "You don't ever do that again." She shouted at him as she guided Isaac out of the room quickly getting him out of the police station compelling anybody that tried to stop her.

* * *

Scott leaned over Stiles holding his hand out for him to stand up "You see that? My sister helped Isaac over me! I'm only her adorable brother" Derek looked in Stiles direction shaking his head annoyingly partly because she had just got under his skin, clawing at the damaged soul inside of him.

"Shut up Stiles. You need to give your dad an excuse" Stiles slouched a little "Fine. Just go, If there are more hunters out there they aren't going to be safe" Derek nodded as he left the two boys behind.

Scott leaned over the hunter checking his pulse "He's still breathing, So Isaac never murdered him" Stiles looked at Scott tapping his own chest

"Hello. That guy almost killed me! Isaac saved our asses" Scott nodded

"I guess he did. He was still acting on impulse so he could have killed you" Stiles didn't want to even think about that income.

Scott leaned a little closer finding a syringe in the mans hand, he grabbed it in his hand inspecting it carefully when Stiles spoke up "Wolfs bane. He came here on the intent to kill him" Scott nodded slipping the syringe in his pocket

"I'm going to take this to Dr Deaton; Maybe he can give us an idea on why the hunters are trying to kill werewolves" Stiles nodded watching as Scott stood up to leave

"What? Wait are you leaving me with half way dead guy?" Scott nodded

"Yeah, Besides it would look sort of suspicious if we were both here" Stiles rolled his eyes

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow" Scott nodded as he ran out of the room.

The Sheriff walked into the room a few moments later looking at Stiles begging he would keep his nose out of this sort of business "What happened here?" He questioned pointing towards the hunter on the floor.

Stiles couldn't think of a reply 'Your daughters a werewolf, vampire crossbreed called a Hybrid, the guy you locked up is a werewolf or the fact the guy on the floor is a hunter' He thought to himself.

He couldn't say that stuff out loud because he was pretty sure his father might get him sent to an institute for the rest of his life.

So he came out with the only thing he could "He did it" He said pointing towards the hunter on the floor then back at the empty locking cell.

* * *

Caroline had Isaac in her Mustang speeding down the road. She could see the black Camaro following behind her; flashing the head lights every few minutes trying to get her to pull over but she ignored his signals thinking Isaac was better off without him for the time being.

Isaac looked behind them watching as Derek's tried coming up beside them "He's not going to let up, you know that right?" Caroline merely smiled

"I know" she said gripping a hold of the steering wheel tightening her grip as she full throttled down the road leaving Derek in the dust.

"You helped me why?" Isaac said once Derek had disappeared.

"I know what it's like being told what to do by somebody higher up in the food chain. I don't take too nicely to commands" Isaac chuckled

"I mean we don't know each other, Yet you just helped me" Caroline glanced towards him smiling

"I'm Caroline Forbes but my brother is Stiles. I'm what you would call a Hybrid part Vampire and Part werewolf" Isaac took the information trying to process it in his mind

"Vampire? As in you drink blood?" Caroline nodded sadly

"I didn't choose this. It was forced on me by my own Alpha and he's a lot more deadlier that Derek, trust me" Isaac nodded as he looked straight ahead

"You aren't going to drink my blood are you?" He questioned nervously.

Caroline laughed loudly "God no. I don't feed on people; Until now I'd been drinking a little blood belonging to a vampire I know but now I've got to use blood bags" Isaac nodded.

"I'm Isaac" he said smiling.

Caroline looked at him briefly noticing the wide smile on his lips "I know" Caroline could see the Camaro in her wing mirror closing on them again but instead of running she pulled over looking at Isaac

"I'm going to talk to him. Just stay in the car." Isaac nodded slightly frightened of Derek.

* * *

Caroline climbed out of the car leaning against the trunk as his car pulled over behind her.

His head lights shining on her, Some how even though she bit his lip and kidnapped his beta she still looked beautiful leaning against her car.

Derek climbed out of his car glaring at Caroline as he stalked towards her his red eyes glowing in the dark scenery

"How dare you undermine me" He yelled at her as he stood their faces close together.

Caroline pushed him away roughly so that he stumbled back just enough so he wasn't in her face "You frightened the life out of him Derek! You scolded him like he was a child. That boy didn't deserve it" Derek breathed out agitatedly

"You are not his Alpha, I am. If you want me to turn you then you better get used to the way things go around here." Caroline raised her smacking him across the cheek

"I think I'll be better of with my sire than with you; Klaus is a lot of things but he isn't that vicious" she seethed.

Derek walked towards her slamming his clenched fist against her trunk "Don't you see it god damn it. He was out of control; He almost killed your brother"

Caroline turned away from Derek's face not wanting to look at him "I was helping a scared boy, He was petrified Derek"

Derek nodded "I know. I don't mean to do it but he's still new; He has no anchor yet" Caroline nodded

"I still didn't like it" Derek smiled a little reaching his and to her cheek stroking it gently

"You aren't going to be a problem when It's your turn are you?" Caroline shook her head lightly

"I know my self control. I'm sure I'll be able to control the urges to turn on a full moon" Derek knew it was hard, specially for your first time under the full moon.

It wasn't even a full moon and Isaac was out of control and Derek knew that between now and the full moon the following month he was going to teach him to control his urges.

"It'll be hard but I'll teach you" Caroline sighed deeply

"I'm going to be fine Derek. Why are you so bothered?" Derek shrugged his shoulders as his hand stayed on her cheek

"I saw the way you were when you found stiles the night of the full moon. You looked like you were going to kill him" Caroline bent her head down slightly disappointed in herself that night

"You can't tell him. Please don't. Stefan compelled him to forget" Derek lifted her head to face him again

"I'm not going to tell him but you see what I mean? You're fighting the urges to drink blood now imagine what it will be like fighting the urges to kill somebody" He said trying to make her understand what it would be like for her.

"Fine as long as we keep it strictly Alpha and Beta; Nothing more" Derek chuckled holding out his hand

"You got yourself a deal" Caroline grasped his hand smiling "So when are we doing it?" She questioned curiously.

Derek rested his hand on her neck turning it to the side grazing her shoulder with his index finger just touching her bra strap.

He moved his head forward angling to the side placing soft kisses along her neck "I said…" Caroline moaned as her eyes fluttered shut at the heat under his lips.

He laid feverish kisses trailing down her neck towards her shoulder, shifting into his werewolf form he sunk them into her neck causing a wound.

"Ow. You bit me" she said reaching for her shoulder.

Derek pulled away shifting back into his human form "You wanted the bite" Caroline pushed against his chest

"Not now I didn't. I thought we were waiting until Friday?" Derek shrugged

"It'll be easier to train you both if I do it now. You'll be used to the reflexes so you can help with those but I am going to teach you both to resist the urge and change on your own free will" Caroline nodded as she turned back to her car suddenly feeling light headed.

Derek sensed it before it happened, He shot out grabbing her in his arms as she fell.

Isaac watched through the mirror and climbed out of the car "What's happening to her?" He questioned watching as the black blood seeped from her mouth

"I think she's resisting it. I need you to drive her back to the house. I'm going to drop her car home"

Isaac nodded as Derek lifted her body up laying her in the back seat "Don't stop for anybody. Get her into the basement and I'll meet you there"

Isaac took Derek's keys from his hands and jumped into the drivers seat; Derek climbed into Caroline's car starting the engine pulling out his phone

"Bonnie. I need your help" He begged her ending the call.

He just hoped that Caroline's body would accept it's fate because if it didn't she'd either die or stay a hybrid.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: So Caroline got the bite.. Will she or won't she turn into a werewolf is the question. Derek has Bonnie's number? Should Damon show up with Bonnie? What do you think? **

**So Derek kissed Caroline to distract her but what did you all think of Bitchy Caroline. She literally booted him out of his own car and stole it lol I had to have Caroline rescue Isaac from Derek because i seriously hate that scene in the police station but also hate it when the boy gets the raw end of the deal.. Locked in cupboards and things chucked at him poor Isaac 3 **

**Please Remember this story is completely AU and the Characters will not be exactly like the ones on their respective shows. Caroline is going to be a little bitchy and Derek is a bit of a sweetheart towards her.. **


	7. Payment in kisses

**Thank you once again for your reviews and i am honestly grateful for everybody following this story. **

**I just want to point out i am not entirely happy with this chapter i had an extremely hard time trying to decide how i wanted certain things to go but here it is.**

* * *

Isaac did as Derek told him; Arriving at the Hale house he opened the rear door helping a groggy Caroline up so that he could hold her in his arms. He walked through the house and down into the basement; He laid her on Derek's bed watching her carefully.

The black blood had started seeping from her ears worrying Isaac. He pulled out his phone dialing Derek's number in a panic but he didn't answer.

Isaac began to pace the room occasionally looking towards Caroline to make sure she was still okay.

After what seemed like forever Derek walked down the stairs Scott and Stiles on his tail.

"What have you done?" Stiles shouted as he ran towards his sister feeling her head for a fever or any sign that it was just a common illness

"I don't know how this happened. Her friend Bonnie said it would work" Derek said as he pulled a chair up to sit beside her.

"Is she on her way?" Stiles questioned, Derek nodded.

Scott was worried; he'd never seen anything like this "Do we know much about the black blood?" He asked looking directly towards Derek.

"No. I know nothing, I only know it means your body is rejecting the bite but that isn't all that common. I thought it was just a tale" Stiles glared as Derek angrily

"Yet you decided to bite my sister? If I lose her I will borrow my dad's gun and shoot you in the bloody head" Stiles yelled out.

"When is her friend getting here?" Scott wondered curiously.

Derek just shrugged his shoulders as his hand reached out to touch Caroline's; He felt guilty for biting her, He just wanted to take her pain away.

"Will that vampire blood work?" Stiles asked rummaging through Caroline's jacket pocket until he found a vial of blood.

He opened it pouring it into her mouth before holding it closed tightly letting the blood slip down her throat. Without warning Caroline turned to her side whilst a black puddle of blood landed on the floor by Derek's feet.

Derek looked at Stiles "Clean this up. I'm going to call Bonnie" Stiles began to moan but Isaac handed him a mop and bucket with a smug smile.

Derek pulled out his phone dialing Bonnie's number again hoping for an answer but nobody was picking up

"Damn it" he bellowed throwing his phone across the room watching as it landed on the floor. He needed air because he couldn't be in the same room as her and watch her die.

* * *

Walking through the rubble of his home he noticed a slim build tall man with jet black hair walking around outside; Opening the door Derek's face looked fierce

"This is private property" He said causing the man to turn to look at him

"Witchy" he called staring towards Bonnie as she came into view "Derek. How is she?" Derek's face fell

"It's bad; there is black blood everywhere; Stiles tried giving her that vampire blood but that didn't even work" Bonnie nodded turning towards the man beside her

"Call Klaus. I might need his blood" He sighed as he walked out to get signal.

Bonnie and Derek walked down to the basement together in silence until Bonnie noticed something different about him, His tough exterior had vanished and was replaced with fear and concern for her best friend "You like her don't you?" Bonnie said as Derek opened the door for her to enter the basement.

"I don't even know her" Bonnie shook her head a smile appearing on her face

"Caroline doesn't take long to get under your skin trust me. She's got a big heart and those doe eyes make most men melt when they look at her" Derek chuckled lightly

"She hasn't used the doe eyes, So I wouldn't know about that" Bonnie tapped his shoulder smiling

"You wait. You wait" She said as she walked through the room to find Caroline laid on the bed pale as a ghost trying to breath "I don't know if I can fix this" She said worriedly as she reached out to feel Caroline's forehead.

"How can you not? You're a witch aren't you?" Stiles shouted as he slumped down the wall bashing his head against the wall letting tears fall down his cheeks.

Damon found his own way into the basement looking around at the bunch of adolescent boys in the room he let out a low growl angry that she was with them and not him.

When he saw her on the bed he walked straight to her and sitting on the bed beside her stroking her blonde locks out of her face "Come on Blondie, I need you too wake up" he begged fighting back the tears that threatened to spill.

Damon turned to look at Bonnie desperate for some answers "Do you have a spell or can Klaus fix this?" he questioned hoping that by the time Klaus arrived she'd be healed and at least consider going home with him.

Derek stood in the corner of the room with his arms folded across his chest staring daggers at Damon's back because he was touching Caroline so intimately yet caring like he knew her body better than anybody else.

Bonnie caught sight of Derek's body language and his expression enough to know he was jealous of Damon right now. She hoped that when Caroline woke up she wouldn't feel the need to come home.

She was still annoyed that Damon insisted on coming with her because he feared she was in some kind of danger that only he could help with even though there was nothing he could do.

She had him shouting at her all the way about encouraging Caroline to become a werewolf. She soon enough drowned out his voice as she pulled out her family grimoire looking for any clues for helping Caroline but so far nothing popped out at her.

* * *

Two hours later Caroline was thrashing in pain as blood began to drip down her ears causing Damon to panic about loosing her all over again. The door opened revealing Klaus who smiled smugly at Damon as he stepped towards Caroline

"I believe my blood could be of some assistance" He said as he tore into his wrist placing the bloody wound against Caroline's mouth forcing her to drink his blood.

He thought she looked beautiful even when she was in pure agony.

He turned to Bonnie looking at her sternly "Was it necessary for him to bite her? Being a Hybrid isn't that bad, She's stronger than every other supernatural creature known to walk this earth yet she wants to be a werewolf why?" Bonnie walked towards him pointing her finger at him

"She wouldn't be going to these extremes if you hadn't triggered it the last time you were here. She's been able to control it until she arrived in this town" Klaus turned to Derek's direction laughing

"I never triggered it" Bonnie was confused "Well who did?" Klaus turned to her once more shaking his head

"You'll find out soon enough but for now why don't we wait for Caroline to wake up?" Bonnie nodded as she took a seat in the chair beside Caroline.

Caroline gasped as she tried catching her breath looking around the room her eyes fell on Bonnie as a wide smile appeared on her face "Bon. What are you doing here?" She questioned as she climbed from her bed smiling, All the men in the room moved too making sure she didn't fall.

Bonnie smiled at Caroline as she stood up wrapping her arms around her "You're okay" She whispered Caroline smiled softly "Of course I am" Damon stepped towards Caroline smiling causing her to let go of Bonnie.

She moved towards Damon touching his cheek to see if he was real and she wasn't hallucinating "It's me Princess of Darkness" he smiled reaching his own hands to her cheeks.

Klaus tried his hardest not to watch the display of affection they had for each other but he wanted to let this be his last memory of her knowing that she'd always choose Damon the impulsive vampire.

Damon slide his hands from her cheeks to her back pulling her against him tightly "please come home" he pleaded into her ear but her eyes fixed on her brother and the new friends she'd encountered along the journey to Beacon Hills and she wasn't willing to give it up for anybody.

She pushed herself out of his grip shaking her head "I'm not going back to Mystic Falls Damon. This is my home now" She noticed all eyes on them and she felt that the talk she needed to have with him needed to be a little more private.

She smiled a little "Can we have a moment please?" Her eyes fixed on Derek for his approval.

"Come on. Let them talk" he said mainly towards Isaac, Stiles and Scott because he was pretty sure the other two knew they needed to give them space.

* * *

Caroline moved away from Damon taking a seat on the steps leading towards the house "What's wrong Blondie?" He was curious as to why she was acting differently around him and why she wouldn't touch him like she used to.

"I can't do this with you. I've been selfish with you" she whispered knowing he could still hear her

"You haven't been selfish you're just confused. You'll come home and all of this will be forgotten" Caroline looked towards him glaring

"Forgotten? I have a brother I never knew I had and I've made friends with these people Damon. I want to stay here. This is my home now" Damon walked towards her causing her to raise her hand looking into his eyes briefly as she spoke the words that would undo him completely

"I don't love you anymore" Damon reached out for her griping her hand squeezing it slightly

"Don't say it please. I know you don't mean it" Caroline shook her head as she pulled her hand from his

"We were never more than a business transaction. I was your blood bag while your blood was my antidote" Damon reached for her again but she rebuffed him

"Just go" she said turning away from him as tears fell from her own cheeks, not because she was upset for letting him go but because she couldn't face seeing the hurt she'd caused him.

Caroline listened as the door flew open and Damon sped through the house, A scream bounced of the walls into the basement causing Caroline to run as fast as she could.

* * *

Walking into the room she found her brother on the ground blood dripping from his neck with Damon beside him holding his head in pain. Bonnie was leaning over him with her hand raised in the air giving him an aneurism.

He couldn't do that to people Caroline cared about because he couldn't get his own way and if Bonnie had her way all the vampires would be dead; they'd caused the people she loved enough pain already. Caroline ran to her brother's side cheeking his pulse, He was barely breathing, she reached into her pockets searching for the vial of Damon's blood but came back empty handed "Where is it?" She screamed as tears streamed down her face.

Scott reached out touching her shoulder comfortingly "He fed you the blood to see if it would work" Caroline sighed as she fell back wrapping her arms around herself trying to control her sobs.

Caroline looked at Bonnie noticing the blood dripping down her nose "Stop Bon. Please" Bonnie looked at her best friend breaking the connection.

Damon rolled over to look at Caroline the tears evident on her cheeks. Reaching out to touch her she rebuffed him and a growl sounded from the opposite side of the room, Damon looked in the direction finding Derek stood with his arms across his chest a face full of anger.

Looking back at Caroline he realized something he hadn't realized before, She wasn't the same girl who risked her life for her friends she was stronger more independent and he didn't like it because he now understood why she was pulling away from him.

"I'm sorry. Let me help him" He pleaded wanting to be forgiven for his reaction.

Caroline shook her head glaring at him angrily "Don't you think you've done enough?" Damon tried reaching for her but she shifted away from him nearer to Klaus giving him the satisfaction that Caroline preferred him in this very moment.

"I was angry.."

Caroline snickered "You're always angry Damon. I let it go in the past because of what Katherine did to you. I never intentionally hurt you.." She said through gritted teeth

"And I was never your girlfriend" She yelled at him angrily.

Klaus let out a small chuckle earning a death glare from Caroline. Damon stood up shaking his head "You were once. You loved me and I loved you; Stefan ruined everything for us just like he did with Katherine" Caroline stood up to face him poking him in the chest

"Stiles needs help right now! Or is nobody bothered?" Scott shouted angrily trying to get everybody's attention but Caroline was at that moment too engrossed in arguing with Damon.

"Do not blame your brother for this. You used me as a human chew toy for your own pleasure; That's how it has always been Damon. Yes we loved each other but it never stopped you sinking your fangs into my flesh" She pushed him angrily as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks; She began punching hit violently as she broke down screaming at him for everything he'd done to her.

Damon wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down but she just kept lashing out, Derek walked towards them his eyes fixed on Caroline as he wrapped his arms around her tightly pulling her from Damon; spinning her around to hold her against him.

She lifted her head a little to find Derek's warm eyes staring back at her, she wrapped her arms around him tightly not wanting to let him go.

Klaus looked on a little heart broken because he hoped for a chance with the beautiful blond but he had plenty of his own problems going on in New Orleans with Hayley's pregnancy and taking the reign from Marcel.

Klaus peered down at Stiles bending down beside him he bit into his own wrist letting the blood drip as he placed it over Stiles' mouth opening it so that he could get enough blood down his throat.

Caroline watched from Derek's arms as Klaus helped her brother. "Thank you" she whispered; Klaus just nodded a small smile on his lips.

Caroline moved from Derek's arms to sit beside Stiles waiting for him to regain consciousness. Stiles' eyes opened wide as he felt his neck for any marks but it was back to normal just covered in blood "He bit me" he yelled as he sat up.

His eyes fixing on his sister as she smiled sadly "It's all my fault" she said as her tears fell down her cheeks. "It isn't your fault your ex boyfriend is a psychopath" Stiles said as he reached out to hug his sister.

Klaus laughed a little; liking Stile and his smart witted comments he was more like Caroline than they knew and it was really quite funny to watch. "Well be happy that Original Hybrid over there fed you his blood" Damon spat from the opposite side of the room.

"What happens now? Can Derek bite me or am I stuck like this?" Caroline questioned as she looked towards Bonnie not wanting to see Klaus' expression "I do have a spell that can help you.." Klaus shook his head

"You don't need a spell. You're part werewolf so what is the problem?" Caroline groaned as she turned to look at him

"I don't want to be like this, I want to age and have children. You placed this on me and now I want to be free" Klaus fell back against the wall slightly annoyed that being half a werewolf wasn't good enough for her.

"What about the cure?" He replied. Caroline shook her head "I couldn't. Rebekah wanted it. I can't take that from her" Klaus shrugged

"She'll get over it but you won't and I don't want you to resent me for the rest of your existence" He smiled a little at her.

"I just can't it isn't fair…" Caroline watched as Klaus pulled the small tube out of his hand "I already have it"

Caroline stood from the space beside Stiles as she moved towards Klaus "I will give you this on one condition" Caroline nodded "Kiss me" he whispered.

Caroline was taken aback by his request, She didn't know what to say or what to do but she leaned towards him closing her eyes as she placed her lips on his quickly pulling away.

Klaus laughed a little "I meant a real kiss, Love" Caroline was stunned, her eyes tore away from Klaus' looking to the side avoiding Klaus' eyes, His hand touched her chin gently turning her head back to face him; He looked into her bright eyes smiling as his hand slid across her cheek caressing it softly.

He moved towards her his lips grazing the corner of her lips before moving over them. Caroline gasped at the touch of his lips on hers; it felt foreign and different yet sweet and soft nothing like Klaus' rough exterior. He reached out his other hand behind her back pulling her closer towards him needing to feel her against him as he deepened the kiss.

His tongue touched her lower lip giving her a taste of his blood from biting into his wrist for her brother. She could feel all eyes in the room on them causing her to become self conscious of this moment he wanted her to give him; She rested her hands on his chest.

The sound of a door slamming caused Caroline to jump and pull away from Klaus leaving him wanting more; She turned looking around the room to find Damon had left the room. Looking back at Klaus' smug smile she realized he'd done it to get a rise out of Damon.

* * *

She ran outside to find him out the front kicking the leaves angrily "Go away Blondie. We both know it's what you wanted. The expensive gifts he always sent you and the beautiful dresses. We both know that kiss was long over due" Caroline groaned as she walked back up the steps.

"I don't even know why I bothered coming out. You're big enough to look after yourself and I'm not even sorry I kissed Klaus" Damon spun around the hurt evident in his eyes but she didn't care.

"I'm not sorry because he's helping me and I am not sorry that I'm feeling things for Derek that I shouldn't be feeling" Damon speed to her angrily about to attack her when Bonnie was outside giving him pain again

"Care. I'm really sorry I want to help you but I'm going to need to leave; I can't keep letting him act like this. Klaus will help you" Caroline nodded "Bye Bon." Bonnie walked towards Damon glaring at him.

"Are you going to walk or am I going to have to keep doing that to you?" She said stopping the pain.

Damon stood up looking at Caroline pulling the small silver chain from his jacket pocket dangling it in his hand "I wanted to give this back to you"

Caroline stepped towards him looking at the familiar bracelet smiling brightly "You found it, Where?" Damon let a small smile cross his lips as he remembered where he's found it

"Under my bed" Caroline nodded as Damon reached out taking her hand latching the chain back together around her wrist

"So you remember me" he whispered as his lips touched her forehead "Goodbye Blondie" Caroline just stood watching as they both walked away together.

She wasn't sure what came over him but he just left for the first time Damon walked away without any problems.

* * *

Walking back into the house Caroline found Klaus smiling at her softly "Here is your cure" he opened her palm placing the small tube in her hand covering it with his own hand

"Think about what you are doing" Caroline smiled placing her other hand over Klaus'

"I'm sure. Thank you for saving my brother and thank you for freeing me" Klaus smiled as he touched her cheek

"I'm just sorry to be loosing my favorite Hybrid" Caroline's mind traveled to Tyler and how much he hated being a werewolf having to change on a full moon every month

"Klaus; Can you do me one other thing please?" Klaus sighed

"What this time?, love"

"Turn Tyler into a Hybrid please. He's a good kid and he hates being a werewolf. He wouldn't have to turn every full moon and you're the person he needs to help him" Klaus smiled

"I'll see. For now take the cure and get what your heart desires" Caroline nodded as she opened the cure pouring it into her mouth.

Without warning Caroline began to fall, Klaus reached out letting her fall into his arms before carefully laying her down on the floor.

"What happens now?" Derek asked as he walked towards her crouching down to stroke her face.

"She'll wake up human again"

"When can I give her the bite?" Derek questioned his eyes peering up at Klaus briefly

"You need to give it 48hours because the cure is a little like vampire blood. If you die with vampire blood in your system you return a vampire but if you try to turn into something supernatural with the cure in your system you die" Derek nodded.

"Take care of her. She's full of light this one" Klaus said softly as he turned to leave

"Thanks for helping us" Stiles shouted out as Klaus left leaving Derek, Scott and Stiles with a cured Caroline.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: Klaus gave her the cure to become Human after getting the kiss he's waited forever for. Damon is left heart broken and angry, I actually didn't know how to get Damon home without killing anybody so i had Bonnie work her magic lol.**

**What did you think regarding the Daroline talk? I'm not hay with it myself, i felt it needed more but i knewif he bit Stiles it would make her upset. **

**Anybody guessed why Caroline's Hybrid self was triggered? Klaus let her go because he has his own problems even though he wants her with him. **

**Next:Will forward three days Caroline will be human again and deciding if she really wants the bite. Caroline bonds with Isaac and starts to get closer to Derek. **


	8. History

**Thank you once again everybody for all of your Follows/Favorites/Reviews**

**Much Love too you all :)**

* * *

Three Days had passed and Caroline was back at school annoying Jackson with jibs about his driving. Derek had given her the choice to whether she wanted to be bitten or not; she wanted it for the sake of not going through the pain of turning during the full moon but while her werewolf gene was dormant again she felt like she could avoid the bite.

She knew the risks being around supernatural creatures but she was being given a second chance at living a life without triggering her wolf side, she had triggered her werewolf gene when she was fifteen, Tyler and Matt insisted on attending the party by the water hole but Amy Bradley started an argument which ended up with Amy's head bounced off the flat bed of Matt's truck.

Caroline flinched at the memory. Katherine had wanted to use her as the sacrificial werewolf for Klaus but Damon had saved her stating that Katherine was dead if she laid a hair on Caroline's head.

Now Caroline wasn't so sure of what she wanted and it was hard making these decisions. Absent minded she arrived at the Hale house; climbing out of the car she walked up the steps and straight through the front door.

"Derek…" She trailed off when she caught sight of him shirtless as he was doing pull ups on the door frame.

He had a slight smirk on his face as he heard her heart beat quicken "Shouldn't you be in school?" He said as he jumped down and turning to look at her, sweat dripping down his body as she walked towards him

"I don't even know why I'm here; I just got in my car and ended up outside" Derek smiled at her stroking her cheek with his index finger

"Came to get the bite?" Caroline shook her head "I don't think I want it. My werewolf gene is dormant again; The Cure has given me a do over and if I can risk not killing anybody then I won't have to go through the pain of turning during a full moon." Derek nodded, he felt saddened by her decision but he didn't really understand why.

He was happy for her not having to turn but he also wanted her to become a werewolf like him.

"I'm here is you change your mind" Caroline smiled softly

"I know but I just feel like if it isn't triggered then I'll be fine. I can still roll with the werewolves" She chuckled earning a smile from Derek.

"Is that all you came for?" He questioned as he went back to exercising "Tell me about this house" She said watching as he stopped exercising and dropping back to his feet

"What about it?" Caroline remembered the picture in the room upstairs curious as to who it was "In the room upstairs there is a photo on the wall; I noticed it the other day and I'm just curious…" Derek turned to her his face full of anger and hurt

"You went through my things?"

"I just wanted to know more about you and this house" Derek gripped hold of her arm pulling her towards the stairs

"Come with me" he said as she tried catching up to his pace.

He threw open the door to reveal the room she'd already entered "This was my parent's bedroom; This is the only room still standing and looks exactly like it did before they had died. That photo over there" he said.

Letting her go and walking towards the photo on the wall gripping a hold of it as he pulled it from the wall "This is my Mom, Dad and Uncle peter" he said pointing to the three adults.

Then his fingers traced over the three children looking at it sadly "Those are my sister's Laura she was two years older than me; she was with me at school when the fire started and that's my baby sister Cora"

Caroline noticed the tear fall on the glass as he tried to wipe his eyes "It's okay" Caroline said resting her hand on his cheek turning his head to her, his eyes glowed their alpha red for a brief moment startling Caroline; He looked so beautiful.

* * *

His head turned towards the direction of the window as his ears listened "_He wants us to wait_" a male voice said as he heard a the sound of a gun being cocked.

"_So I've been reminded…To death_" Derek knew her voice**_ Kate Argent_** He thought.

He looked at Caroline reaching his hands to her cheeks "Hide" He pleaded, she began to protest but the sound of the door being kicked in startled her.

"Go" he whispered.

Caroline nodded her head as she found a cupboard that had enough room for her. She hated not being a hybrid right now; She'd have sunk her teeth into them feeding until they were on the brink of death.

Derek hid in the back so nobody could see him when they walked through the door

"No one home" One of the hunters said as he pointed his gun in every direction making sure it was safe to enter, Kate Argent walked through the hall a smug smile on her lips

"Oh. He's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable" She said looking towards the hunter.

The other hunter sporting a look almost similar to Derek's spoke up "Maybe he's out burying a bone in the back yard" he looked towards the women smiling at his own joke.

Caroline wanted to tear him limb from limb for the way he spoke about Derek, He may be a werewolf but he still had human quality's.

Kate looked towards him a flash of annoyance "Really? A dog joke?. We're going there and that's the best you've got" The hunter licked his lips thinking he was funny even if Kate didn't.

They began walking whilst the young hunter went in an opposite direction to Kate and the elder hunter "If you really want to provoke him; Say something like. Too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter…Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" Kate yelled getting a rise out of Derek.

Caroline balled her hands into fists really wanting to punch this women in the face; Derek was tough but he'd been through a lot and Caroline still wanted to get to the bottom of his story.

Caroline heard the growl before she heard the sound of the scream.

The older hunter moved towards the young one as Derek came into view his fangs bared and holding on to the wall roaring at the hunter.

The hunter raised his gun towards him but before he could shoot Derek jumped over the stair railings holding onto the door frame to the room that was once the Hale's family room and kicked his in the chest causing Kate to smile wickedly as she pulled out a baton.

Derek lunged at her angrily for the foul words she spoke of his sister, But before he knew it she was using her baton eagerly jolting him.

She walked around him as he writhed in pain on the ground "Wow. This one grew up in all the right places.. I don't know whether to kill it or lick it"

Derek turned over to face her briefly before He began trying to slide across the floor to the chair to help stable himself but as he did so Kate jolted him again with a wicked laugh causing him to stumble and roll away from her shaking at the voltage of the electrocution.

Kate laughed again as she raised the baton in the air triggering it "900,000 Volts. You never were good with electricity we're you!" She said as she walked towards him.

Caroline couldn't listen to no more she needed to help him she needed to make sure he was okay.

She opened the door to the cupboard causing the door to creak "Who else is here?" Kate said looking towards Derek holding the baton over him again but he couldn't speak; He was still affected by the pain of the last jolt of electricity.

"Stop. Please" Caroline pleaded as she came into view sliding onto the ground by Derek's head "I told.." he tried saying as his hand reached out to her's as she rested his head on her lap.

Caroline looked up at Kate her eyes filled with anger "Leave him alone. He's done nothing wrong" Kate looked at Derek a flash of hurt covering under her smug smile

"You forgot all about me? Traded me in for a younger model? I'm hurt Derek" Kate held her baton up to Caroline charging the volts "She's human" he managed to say through gritted teeth.

Caroline ran her fingers through his hair as his eyes darted to her briefly as she helped him up. Kate looked between the pair jealousy surging through her that the boy she'd once wrapped around her little finger was over her.

"I want the Alpha" she said as she put her baton away.

Caroline's eyes widened as she realized that Derek was the new Alpha because he'd recently killed the previous one.

Derek looked at Kate not wanting to let it slip that he was in fact the new alpha; She looked away from them briefly giving them enough time to move out of the house.

Derek jumped to his feet as Caroline climbed to hers, Gripping her hand he ran as fast as he could pulling her with him as gun shots were fired.

* * *

Getting as far away from the house as he could he stopped turning to Caroline holding her face in his hands as he placed his lips on hers softly; she rested her own hands on his as he pulled away from her "What was that for?" she questioned cocking her eyebrow.

"Thank you. Even though I'd told you to stay hidden you saved me" Caroline smiled at him brightly

"I suppose I did!. Human Caroline can be kick ass too" She giggled triumphantly as Derek removed his hands from her cheeks and wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer towards him.

"You saved my life too; If you hadn't said anything I'd be toast right now" Derek shook his head

"Never. I wouldn't have let her harm you" Caroline leaned into him wrapping her own arms around his body feeling his muscles under her palms.

"What do we do now?" She questioned knowing both of there cars were parked by the Hale house and the hunters could possibly still be in the house "I need a shirt" Was all he said as he looked down at his bare chest noticing Caroline's hand a little above his belt buckle.

Caroline quickly removed herself from his body blushing as she adverted her gaze back towards the house.

"You're blushing" He said smiling at her.

Caroline covered her face sheepishly "Oh gosh, this is so embarrassing" Derek wrapped his fingers around her hands pulling them away from her face

"I think it's beautiful" Caroline smiled lightly; he made her feel different.

"Can you hear that far? Maybe she's gone" Derek listened carefully as birds tweeted and the sound of branches breaking echoed through their surroundings then the house sounded empty.

He heard no foot steps or talking "We'll head back. I'll grab my things then we'll head to yours" Caroline nodded

"Why is she desperate to find you?" Caroline asked as they began walking together "When my Uncle was the Alpha he was killing people and the hunters have a code when it comes to werewolves; They only hunt werewolves that harm humans, They don't kill children or younger werewolves; Like Scott for example"

"What about you? Why did she do that to you? Have you killed somebody before?" Derek shook his head

"Kate and I have a history. She took advantage of me when I was in high school; She used me get information about my family" Caroline reached out to touch his arm comfortingly

"What happened to your house?" Caroline questioned curiously as they neared the empty house.

"six years ago my sister and I were at school, our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. They say they only kill adults and only with absolute proof but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire" Caroline felt the tears build up; she felt sorry for him he'd lost his family in that house leaving him entirely alone.

"Did the Hunters do it?" Derek just nodded not wanting to talk about it anymore; Caroline wanted to wring the neck of that bitch that had attacked Derek.

* * *

Reaching The Stilinski household Caroline noticed her father's police cruiser sat on the drive way with Stile's jeep parked on the side of the road "Shit. My dad's home. I can't just walk in with you" She said turning to face Derek.

"I'll climb u the side of the house; I'll meet you in Stile's room" Caroline nodded as she watched him leave the car.

Walking into the house Caroline was greeted by her father with a worried look on his face "I thought something had happened to you, The school called me to tell me you'd shown up this morning but were missing this afternoon"

"My friend needed some help" she said trying to sound the least bit interested that the school had called him.

"Derek Hale I presume? He's bad news Caroline. I don't want you hanging around with him" He tried being forceful towards her about Derek because to him the boy was still suspicious regarding the crime rate when he arrived in town.

"You've been my father all of a few days and already telling me who I can be friends with. I can do as I please" She said angrily as she went to walk up the stairs.

"You're living in my house so it's my rules young lady" Caroline sniggered as she shook her head

"Would you prefer I move in with Derek? I am sure he'd love the company" He watched as she stomped up the stairs in an anger.

He needed to speak to Liz about her behavior back in Mystic Falls because he already had one disobedient adolescent on his hands and it was going to be a nightmare with two.

* * *

Caroline walked into Stiles room to find Stiles at his desk while Derek sat on a chair across the other side of the room.

"Been here all of a week and already fighting with Dad, He's only worried about you" Stiles said defending their father's reasons.

Caroline groaned as she fell onto his bed propping herself up on her elbows "Well if you hadn't told him I was on a date with Derek we wouldn't be having this problem. Besides it's my business what I do and with whom" Stiles spun around to look at her

"It is not my fault that my sister turned into a werewolf on the night of a full moon; I needed an excuse to cover for you" Caroline groaned she knew he was right but it just made things difficult for them.

"So what happened to you this afternoon?" Stiles questioned still confused as to why Derek was at his house.

"Hunters came to Derek's house" Was all Caroline said as her eyes fixed on Derek.

"You what? Hunters at your house with my sister? Did they hurt you?" He said looking towards Caroline.

Shaking her head at his sudden change of tone and care "I am fine. Look I just wanted to give you the information that the hunters are scouring the woods so that you can pass it on to Scott" She said as she stood from the bed towards the door

"You coming?" She looked towards Derek.

He stood from the chair heading towards the door when Stiles stood in front of him "No. You are not going in my sisters bedroom" Caroline held her hands on her hips "Seriously Stiles; I am a big girl. I can take care of myself" Stiles shook his head

"If I hear any noises coming from your bedroom I will find dads gun!" Caroline chuckled as she grabbed a hold of Derek's wrist pulling him with her.

* * *

Walking into her room She let go of Derek's wrist allowing him freedom to move; Caroline walked to her desk turning on her iPod docking station so the music filled her room; Looking in the mirror she found Derek sat on her bed watching her intently.

She suddenly felt like the room was scorching hot with Derek's presence; She pulled her arms free of her jacket throwing it on the chair filled with washing in the corner of her room.

Caroline turned to face Derek walking towards him nervously "What do we do now? Will she come back for you?"

"Probably. She's an Argent just like Scott's girlfriend Allison and She'll probably turn into a hunter just like the rest of them" Caroline nodded as she leaned against the wall opposite him, She wanted to touch him; hold him tight and never let him go.

She knew it would complicate things between them and she was scared of losing him as a friend if it all went wrong.

Derek stood from the bed walking towards her " I'll be fine. She won't get me" Caroline nodded as she placed her hands on his cheeks leaning her forehead to his "Good, Because I can't loose you. You're my friend"

She wanted to make it clear they were friends and nothing more but he placed his lips against her neck kissing towards her ear "Tell me again; that we're just friends" he whispered against her ear as his lips kissed along her jaw

"We're just…" his face was only inches from hers and the warmth of his breath on her lips sent a shiver down her spin, A rush of heat started in her chest and slowly spread throughout her body, reaching into her soul burning it with a need for him.

his eyes watching her every move, from the slight twitch of her lip to the way her shoulders rose and fell as I breathed.

He leaned forward slowly, his hand brushing the hair out of Caroline's face and in an instant his lips were on hers.

They were rough and smooth, they were perfect. She slid her hands into his hair tugging it as his tongue begged for entry into her mouth grazing her lower lip earning an in audible moan from Caroline's throat.

Their tongues slid against each others dancing a dance only they knew. Derek's hands fell to her hips clinging to the tightly as he pulled her towards him away from the wall.

Caroline clung to him willingly as he lead them to her bed; They moved against each other hungry for affection and needing to explore each other passionately no mater the consequences.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: Okay! So i felt like they needed to hurry up and have an intimate moment; I don't like to write sex scenes so for now that is all you are getting lol..**

**Just letting you know that them sleeping together is not them starting a relationship, They've still got a while to go before that happens. **

**Kate Argent has a role in this story for a little while but she isn't going to be stay and there will be no love triangle between the three. **

**Who wants Erica next Chapter?... I DO! **


	9. Falling Hard

**Thank you once again for all your support, I feel like this story is finally turning a corner and it's either going to break them or bring them closer together!**

**Erica has landed :)**

* * *

It had been a week since their encounter and both parties had avoided each other not really knowing where they stood; Caroline had found herself leaning on Isaac for friendship now that Derek had completely forgotten her.

Isaac was friendly and kind even with his new found werewolf abilities; Caroline began to miss her hybrid sense more now that she could feel Derek's rejection since their night together.

She was falling hard and it hadn't even been long enough for her to actually know him well enough.

Caroline was stood in the sports hall with the rest of her class while Coach told them they'd be climbing the wall.

The class watched as Allison and Scott climbed side by side until Allison knocked his foot causing him to fall.

The class all burst out laughing as the couch sat beside him smiling proudly "McCall, I dunno why but your pain gives me a special kind of joy" He just sat chuckling to himself as the rest of the class joined in.

Caroline however had her mind on Derek and why he had suddenly forgotten she even existed; She felt like she was sleeping with Damon all over again, being used for sex and other pleasures and it aggravated her.

"Alright next two.. Stilinski, Erica" Coach said standing up.

Stiles looked for Caroline for a second "Which one Coach?" Stiles questioned hoping he was going to be chosen.

The coach looked at him as though he was stupid "I've only one Stilinski in my class.." another student raised their hands

"What Greenberg?" He pointed towards Caroline "She's also Sheriff Stilinski's daughter" The coach watched her his eyebrow cocked

"So I don't have just one Stilinski slaking in my classes I now have two?" Caroline looked around as everybody looked at her

"What?" she questioned earning a round of giggles from everyone

"Pay attention in class Stilinski number two or you'll be dressing up as the team mascot this weekend" Caroline shrugged her shoulders

"I may have been born a Stilinski but my name is in fact Caroline Forbes.." suddenly the sound of panting came from the wall as Erica clung on for dear life

"Please" she begged.

Coach abandoned Caroline to see what the fuss was about "Erica, Dizzy? Vertigo?" He questioned not knowing what else to think of,

Lydia stepped up beside him "Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out!" She said as she folded her arms against her chest; Coach looked back up to Erica as everybody else looked on "Erica" he shouted aloud hoping to get some information from her.

"I'm fine" she said as she clung on tightly petrified of continuing and too scared to let go.

Allison leaned towards Coach as her eyes fixed on Erica "Coach, maybe it's not safe you know she's epileptic"

"W..Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff. Epileptic.. Erica you're fine just kick off from the wall, there's a map to catch you" Erica fell back to the ground as everybody started laughing at her causing her to walk out of the room saddened by their attitude, Scott noticed it feeling sorry for her.

Caroline watched as she exited the room wanting to follow and make sure she was okay but today she didn't feel like adding other peoples problems to her own.

Scott was in the locker room when he felt different, his hands began shaking "What is that?" Stiles asked confused but Scott didn't have time to reply as he ran into the sports hall.

He found Erica shaking violently as she let go of the wall beginning to fall, He reached out grabbing her in time settling her on the floor as her shaking became worse.

Allison was by his side in an instant "Put her on her side.. How did you know?" She whispered too Scott.

"I don't know I just felt it" he replied.

Caroline walked into the room watching as Erica had an epileptic fit and held onto Scott's hand in a plead for him not to let her go.

* * *

The following day Caroline and Isaac sat together at lunch laughing at Caroline's previous obsessive life when she lived in Mystic Falls "You were really named Miss Mystic Falls? What is that anyway?" He questioned as he held his bottle of water too his lips

"It's a beauty pageant; The founding families are the people that founded Mystic Falls and it's been tradition for years; I participated before I knew about the supernatural" She said as she shoved a lettuce leaf into her mouth.

Suddenly the sound of clinking heels and wolf whistles sounded around the room, all eyes fell on the leggy blond with curls matching her own and a mini skirt with a leather jacket.

"Erica Reyes.." She heard somebody behind her sigh as he started yapping on at how he'd always had a crush on her.

Isaac stood from his table moving out of the crowd "Where are you going?" Caroline questioned as she taped him on his shoulder.

He looked at her momentarily until he looked up as if someone had told him something "I've got too go" He said offering her a small smile.

Caroline watched as Scott and Stiles chased after Erica causing her to give chase herself.

Walking through the main entrance doors, Caroline spotted the black Camaro parked right outside as Erica climbed in beside Derek grinning from ear too ear.

Derek's eyes were covered in sun glasses as a amused grin appeared on his face.

Caroline felt ashamed of herself for giving in too easily and allowing him to touch her body and make her call out his name.

She pushed past her brother and Scott wiping the tears from her eyes as she tried to ignore what she felt; She ran to her car climbing into the drivers seat starting the engine.

She had no clue where she was heading but she knew she needed to get away from the school. She sped out of the parking lot heading in any direction away from Derek.

* * *

She pulled up along a road angrily lashing out punching the steering wheel violently; She hadn't expected him to get under her skin like that and make her feel things she'd never felt before, Her heart was pounding against her chest as she tried to calm herself down.

Looking out of her wing mirror she spotted a SUV pull up behind her and Kate Argent climbed out smiling.

Caroline opened her window looking up at Kate her tear stains visible "Certain Wolf not want you?" She joked.

Caroline didn't say a word as her face looked at her annoyed "I'll tell you what; I'll help you if you help me"

"Why would I want to help you?" Caroline questioned.

Kate smiled "We both know you're jealous of your replacement; Erica isn't it?"

Caroline didn't want to step down to Kate's level and have dealings in whatever it was she had planned "I'm not interested" Caroline spoke as she went to place her hands on her keys but Kate moved quicker pulling them from the ignition holding them in the air

"Get Derek too meet you tomorrow at his house. All you have to do is make the plans and I'll meet him" Caroline shook her head

"I am not going to do that; I don't want him hurt" Kate chuckled

"Oh Sweetheart; I'm not going to hurt him. I just want a little talk with him" Caroline nodded

"Yeah your last 'little talk' turned into you electrocuting him; I don't trust you" Kate smiled smugly

"Don't worry…Nobody does"

Caroline was angry and wanted to get her off her case "I'll help you on one condition" Kate nodded

"I'm listening…" She said waiting for Caroline's conditions "I know you won't listen but I don't want you too kill him"

Kate held out her hand "Deal?" she said waiting for Caroline to take her hand.

Caroline gripped it tightly as they shook on it; Caroline hoped that she was telling the truth and that she could count on her not to harm him, Erica on the other hand she could stab her in the eyes and rip her tongue out.

Caroline knew she was jealous and hurt by his actions and how he just abandoned her in the middle of the night.

Kate handed Caroline back her keys as she took of climbing back into her SUV and driving off; Caroline wiped her face as she collected herself and drove back too school.

* * *

Walking into Chemistry Mr Harris looked up to see her walking into his lesson ten minutes late "Miss Forbes, You're late. What is your excuse?" He questioned as he watched her walk to her seat beside Jackson

"Nothing sir, I just got held up" He shook his head disapprovingly

"Detention after School, you can join your brother in the Library" Caroline groaned inwardly annoyed that the teachers in Beacon Hills were nothing like Alaric, she'd be able to get away with just about anything if he was still her teacher.

Stiles watched her carefully worried that something was wrong; she'd been doing really well at school the past week not missing classes or cutting the day but she was late and he could tell by her facial expression she really didn't care.

"You going to Lydia's party next Saturday?" Jackson questioned trying to make conversation with her as the started mixing chemicals together for their work

"I didn't even know she was having a party" She said as she poured another liquid into their beaker

"She has one every year for her birthday. A big celebration with everybody from our year and above sometimes even freshmen get invited" Caroline smiled

"Yeah well I think I might pass on the whole party thing; I'm not really great company" Jackson rested his hand over her shoulder smiling as he leaned his head against her

"I'll keep you company. You could come as my date" Caroline gripped a hold of his hand; pulling it away from her as she turned towards him bending it backwards

"Ow" he yelped as he fell to the ground under Caroline's hold

"You ever touch me again you'll have no hands left. Got it?" The classroom erupted into laughter at Jackson's downfall.

Mr Harris walked towards them "Miss Forbes to the principles office now!" He said sternly.

Caroline groaned as she let go of Jackson's arm looking into Mr Harris face "Maybe you should tell your student's to keep their hands to themselves and I wouldn't resort too extreme measures" She rolled her eyes strutting out of the classroom towards the principles office.

Walking into the hall Caroline found Erica and Isaac walking towards her; Isaac smiled as he stepped towards her "Caroline. Sorry about lunch, I had to go and see Derek" Caroline nodded her eyes only on Isaac

"It's okay another time maybe? Can you also ask Derek too meet me at the old house tomorrow evening please, it's important" Erica rolled her eyes

"As if he's going to be interested in you? He's got pretty much all he needs right here with me. You're no longer useful.." Caroline balled her hands into fist angrily she had never wanted to hit somebody as hard as she wanted to hit Erica right now

"Erica" Isaac said annoyed

"Sorry, Caroline. I'll let him know" Caroline nodded as she walked past the pair towards the principles office.

* * *

Caroline stepped into the office looking around confused as she found Alaric Saltzman sat behind the desk smiling at her "Alaric? What are you doing here?" Ric stood from his chair walking around the table to stand in front of her

"Well a vampire told me that I needed to keep an eye out on a little blond daredevil who happens to keep running into towns full of the supernatural" Caroline rolled her eyes as she hugged him

"Damon? Why would he do that you're his best friend, Please tell me he isn't here?" Alaric pulled away from her resting her hands on either side of her shoulders

"He isn't here but he has asked that I keep watch over you and report back to him, Klaus came back to Mystic Falls to let everybody know that he gave you the cure because it was the only way to save you. Rebekah was peeved about it but she's now made plans to gallivant around Europe with Matt" Caroline smiled at hearing that Rebekah was going to be with Matt.

"What else brings you to Beacon Hills and assigned Head Teacher position? You haven't given up History have you?" Alaric chuckled lightly

"No still teaching History; I'll be teaching you to as it happens. Already gone through your planner and making sure I had a spot teaching one of my brightest students" Caroline smiled brightly

"It's really good too have a familiar face around here" Alaric moved back towards the desk taking a seat

"My cousin Chris called and said they had a job going at the local school and thought I should take it so here I am; How about you? I've read up that you have a brother how do you feel about that?"

Caroline took the seat opposite him smiling brightly "It feels really good, I've never really had anybody that close other than Stefan when I turned but now I have my own brother. He makes me smile and comes out with some crazy stuff half the time" Ric chuckled.

"I'm just glad you're fitting in here; What are you doing here anyway?" Caroline shrugged her shoulders

"Someone from class touched me so I bent his hand back. Mr Harris in Chemistry has something against my father and My brother so I guess my Stilinski genes seem to get much hate from the teachers" They both sat there laughing at Caroline's words, She was happy to have Alaric in the school and on her side.

"You best head back to your class" Caroline smiled as she climbed from her seat walking towards the door; Reaching for the handle she turned back to Alaric

"It's good too see you Ric" Alaric smiled back towards her

"You too Caroline" Caroline walked out of the door heading back to her class.

* * *

That evening after her detention Caroline sauntered into the house overhearing her father talking "I am not going to go through this with you again, She just started acting differently. She was rude and wouldn't listen to my rules.."

Caroline walked towards the room knowing her father was talking about her when she heard the other familiar voice "Bill she's a bright girl, She's grown up without you and maybe she just wants her father to reach out. My work kept me so busy that I never truly got the time too spend with her"

Caroline entered the room to find her mom sat at the table with her dad looking over case files eating Chinese "Care" Liz sighed as she stood from the table wrapping her arms around her beautiful daughter.

"Mom, What are you doing here?" She questioned curiously.

Caroline looked towards her father "You called mom? Is it because you want me too go? I'll go if you don't want me…" She trailed off as her eyes filled with tears of abandonment, she'd never truly felt wanted until she met Stiles.

Liz stepped towards Caroline wrapping her arms around Caroline holding her tightly "No sweetheart, your father just needed advice on raising a teenage daughter" Caroline nodded as she held onto her mom tightly letting her tears fall.

"I'm sorry I left mom" she whispered

"I know" Liz pulled away from Caroline holding her face in her hands "You seem happier; I just want you to know I'm not planning on renting out your room any time soon so if you decide too come home it will all be waiting for you"

Caroline gave her mom a small smile "Thanks Mom; Did you bring Alaric? He's the new principle at my school" Liz was just as confused as Caroline

"No I didn't. I'll go and speak to him but please be careful" Bill left mother and daughter to catch up whilst he went out on a call from the police station.

"Klaus came by last week and told me that he gave you the cure, Did you take it?" Caroline nodded

"I don't want to be a monster anymore Mom. I know Damon helped me but I just want too be a normal teenager and grow into a women" Liz laughed softly as she wiped Caroline's tears from her cheeks

"I'd love you no matter what you are. I just hope you don't forget too visit, I would really like too see my daughter" Caroline nodded folding her hands over her mothers as she pulled them from her face.

"Mom, I promise I'll be okay and I will call once a week. Just please be safe I know Klaus will watch out for you as a credit too me…" Liz shook her head slowly

"He left Caroline, After you decided to depart he told me that he had things in New Orleans that needed his attention" Caroline's eyes widened at this new information

"Wow. I thought he was going to stay?" Liz smiled brightly at her daughter

"This is a good thing for the both of you. Klaus only stayed in Mystic Falls for you and his unrequited love for you. Maybe you both moving out of town will do you both good" Caroline nodded

"I suppose you're right. I'm going up to my room…" She trailed off as she began too walk away; "Are you staying?" She questioned as she turned back to face her mother.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I've actually got to head back to town tonight. I just wanted too see you and make sure you're okay" Caroline nodded as she ran to her Mom wrapping her arms around her.

"I love you mom" Liz felt her own tears form in her eyes because Caroline hadn't told her Mom she loved her in seven years and she liked knowing her daughter still loved her.

* * *

Caroline walked into her dark bedroom throwing herself onto the bed sighing loudly, She'd had enough drama in her life the past two years she didn't need it anymore; Now she was human again she could enjoy life and live it to the fullest.

"Thinking about me?" Caroline jumped up as she noticed the figure in the corner of her room sat on her chair.

She quickly switched on her lamp in a panic, the room was a little brighter and her eyes fixed on him glaring angrily "What do you want?" She questioned aggravated.

Derek smiled as he stepped closer to her bed planting himself beside her "I came too see you, maybe pick up where we left off?" Caroline pushed him angrily as she climbed from her bed

"Get out of here. I don't even want you near me!" Derek stood facing her as he watched her eyes flash with sadness

"I need to know, do you want the bite or not?" Caroline shook her head

"I don't want anything from you" Derek nodded as he turned to climb out of her window

"She's just my Beta, it means nothing" he tried justifying himself for his actions for Erica joining his pack.

Caroline just fell back onto her bed angry that she let him affect her.

Derek was sat outside her window refusing to leave as he listened to her sobbing into her pillow; He felt guilty and hated himself for what he'd done too her.

He was an Alpha now and needed a pack to strengthen himself ready for any threat that came his way; He only chose Erica out of pity, she was an epileptic with major control issues and he felt it would help her out and having a female in his pack made it a little stronger than an all male pack.

He wanted Caroline to join but he refused too force her; He knew she would be strong enough to handle herself even though he had told her he doubted her.

He noticed the crying had stopped and her breathing slow and steady, letting him know she was asleep climbing into her room; standing over her brushing a piece of hair from her cheek smiling softly as she reached out her hand clamping it on his own "Stay" she mumbled not willing to release his hand.

Derek had never stayed in a girls bed over night, it only made for an awkward goodbye in the morning but none of them had beautiful blond hair and blue eyes that always seemed to bring out his a different side to him.

He slid out of his jacket and kicked of his sneakers as he climbed in behind her; the smell of her hair close to his nose gave him chills.

Caroline began to stir her body pressing against his unaware of his presence as she spoke aloud "_Damon..__"_she whispered, he was upset that the vampire that fed on her was still the name she called in her sleep

"_I__'__m falling for him. Let me go__"_she pleaded as she held the covers tighter to her chest a dry sob escaping her throat

"_I__'__m so sorry, I__'__m so sorry_" she began to cry aloud; Derek snaked his arm around her holding her tightly to his chest.

"Shhh! It's alright, I've got you" he whispered into her ear resulting in Goosebumps down her shoulder.

Caroline turned towards Derek her body fitting into his as her arm fell over his stomach holding him tightly as if he was one of her teddy bears.

Right now his pack didn't matter and neither did any problems they had going on all he wanted was to hold her in his arms and not let her go because he Derek Hale was falling hard for the blond Stilinski.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N:So Erica has arrived and seems like she may just be a problem for Caroline. **

**Caroline has also made a deal with Kate but will she take it back and protect Derek? **

**I think the sweet Derek moment at the end was needed to let us know he is also falling for her and that somehow she means more to him than anything**

**Alaric is in town but for what exactly? Is he going to hunt the werewolves with the Argent's or will he help Caroline fight too keep them safe? **

**I also felt like Liz needed too pop by and see Caroline for herself; I didn't want her to stay because i had no plans to reunite her parents. **

**NEXT: Caroline catches Derek in her bed.**

**Kate goes after Derek but will Caroline get to him in time?**


	10. She Wolf

**Hi All Thank you once again for Reviews/Favorites/Follows**

**This is really just a chapter to rush everything along.**

**I don't know if i'm entirely happy with this chapter.**

* * *

The following morning Caroline awoke to a set of arms wrapped around her waist and a head on her shoulder, her eyes widened as she realized Derek was laying beside her.

"hmm" Derek whispered as he snuggled closer to her.

A knock on her door startled her "Caroline, Breakfast is ready" she heard her father calling out, She pulled Derek's hands from her body; She pushed herself up in a sitting position as Derek stirred again this time falling onto the floor.

Caroline burst into laughter as she watched him jump up looking at his surroundings "Nice sleep?" she questioned him as she watched him climb back onto the bed beside her "I think I did. I had this feisty little blond who practically begged me to stay last night"

Caroline held her posture as she turned away from him disappointment in her eyes "Well I'm pretty sure I'm not the blond you should have stayed with" Derek crawled along her bed pulling her back onto the bed by her waist rolling onto her as he came face to face with her

"You are the only blond I want to share a bed with; My little Miss Feisty" Caroline relented as she giggled under his grip, wrapping her legs around his waist "That Beta of yours is the feisty one and if she isn't careful my fist will be rammed down here throat; whether you're her Alpha or not" Derek smiled as he placed soft kisses against her cheek leading down to her neck.

"Let me deal with her. You concentrate on whatever it is you plan on doing today" She suddenly remembered her talk with Kate; she didn't want to tell Derek yet she didn't want him to go.

She knew Kate would just continue to hurt them if she didn't do what Kate asked her. "Meet me at the house later, Just you"

Derek smirked "I'll ditch my Beta's if you ditch your brother and Scott" Caroline nodded as she felt the warmth of his lips brush against her jaw line sending shivers down her back.

"Caroline, Your breakfast is getting cold" Caroline groaned as Derek climbed of her "I'll see you later" he whispered placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

* * *

That afternoon Caroline was keeping her mind occupied on things that needed doing around the house; she washed all the dirty dishes, put away all the washing even attempted to clean her brothers room all in a bid to keep her mind from Derek being ambushed at the Hale house.

Once she finished she began cooking something for dinner, as she stood chopping an onion, Scott and Stiles sauntered into the kitchen laughing together "Hey Care, What's for dinner?" Stiles asked calling her Care for the first time.

"I'm making Spaghetti Bolognese, you staying for dinner Scott?" She asked as she looked back at the task at hand "Sure, Mom's working the night shift" Caroline smiled as she had a thought

"I'll put some in a container for her, I'm sure she'd appreciate it. I know my mum used to before the supernatural came too town" She smiled sadly.

"Thanks. Oh have you seen Derek today?" Caroline shook her head "No, I've been home all day. Why?" Scott looked towards Stiles confused

"Isaac said he was meeting you at the house" Caroline turned away from them "Caroline, What's going on" She held onto the counter as she felt the hot tears spill from her eyes.

"I screwed up; I had no intention of meeting him" Stiles stood beside his sister watching as she tried wiping the uncontrollable tears away from her face "What do you mean?" Scott said as he stood in front of her.

"Kate Argent, She asked me to get him too meet me but it would be her, I know I messed up I just…." Scott pulled out his phone frantically ringing Derek's phone "She'll kill him. She's the one who killed his family. She wants him dead"

Caroline shook her head "No she promised she was just talking to him" Scott looked towards Stiles "I've got to find him, Call Isaac, Get him and Erica to meet me at the Hale house"

Caroline stepped towards him "Let me help" Scott's eyes glowed amber as he looked towards her "You've done enough" he growled.

Caroline was taken aback as Stiles stepped towards her wrapping an arm around her watching as Scott ran.

"I need to do something, She lied to me" Stiles nodded "Take your car, well get there quicker" Caroline nodded as she abandoned the uncooked food and grabbed her keys.

* * *

Running towards the house Caroline looked at her surroundings screaming "Derrrreeekkk" She yelled hoping that he'd howl back or just walk out of the house.

"Get away from here; You stupid bitch. He might be dead and it's all your fault" Erica growled as she came towards Caroline changing into her wolf form but before she could attack Scott was stood in front of Caroline guarding her,

"You can't touch her, Let me figure it out" Erica sighed as she shifted back her eyes still glaring at Caroline.

"I can hear something" Scott said as he looked in all directions.

"It's screaming, It's Derek" Erica said as she ran towards the noise "Stay here, Stiles you too"

Scott looked towards Caroline "You come with me" Caroline nodded as she followed him until they found an underground tunnel leading to the Hale house.

"_You gonna torture me or are you just gonna talk me to death? Huh!_" Scott could hear Derek "_Oh Sweetie, I don't wanna torture you, I just wanna catch up; Remember all the fun we had together?_" Kate said reminiscing on the past "_Or the time you burned my family alive?_"

"I can hear them, he's okay" Scott said letting Caroline know he was alive.

Scott pressed his finger to his lips to tell Caroline to stay silent as they walked into the room.

"Derek" Scott said as he rushed towards him

"Scott watch out" Derek said as Kate came towards him her gun raised, Caroline watched as Kate took a shot at Scott missing him; Caroline ran towards Kate jumping onto her back as she locked her arms around her neck

"Leave them alone" she yelled angrily as Kate tried to remove her from her back.

"Come to see your handy work? It was you who led him right too me" Caroline let her anger surge inside her as she pulled at Kate's neck tighter until a crack echoed thorough the room.

Caroline let go of Kate watching as she dropped to the floor "No!" Caroline cried as she fell beside her checking for a pulse.

"What have I done?" she sobbed.

Suddenly her hands gripped her head as she screamed clinging to the floor, "What's happening?" Scott asked Derek as they watched Caroline's eyes turn bright green.

"She's turning" Derek said as he freed himself of his chains stepping towards Caroline lifting her into his arms.

"I've got you" he whispered into her ear as he cradled her in his arms leaving Kate on the floor as they exited the underground chamber.

"I thought you had to be bitten by an Alpha?" Scott was confused.

"She's like me, She was born a werewolf but it isn't triggered until she kills somebody" Scott remembered her telling him it was genetic but he assumed it was only her friend.

"What now?" he asked as they came through the tunnel entering the woods "What do you mean?" Derek replied.

"She's a werewolf does that mean you teach her like you have the rest of us?" Derek nodded "Yeah but she's different, Her friend Bonnie said she turns into a full fledged wolf on the night of the full moon and it is worse than our transformation, more painful"

Scott's eyes widened "See you're lucky, We all are. You thought Peter turning you and the Me turning the others was ruining your life's but hers will literally destroy her, having to be locked up on a full moon and breaking every bone in your body as you shift is more painful than we can comprehend" Scott realized he was okay with the way he was if it meant not going through that sort of pain.

* * *

"Derek, You're Okay" Erica smiled brightly as she walked towards him "Yeah" was all he said as he walked towards the house

"What is she with him for? Why would he even bother helping her?" Erica moaned to Isaac earning a death glare from Scott and Isaac

"Shut up Erica" Isaac said as he followed behind Derek only for Derek to turn to look at him shaking his head"Go to the apartment Isaac; I've got this" Isaac reluctantly agreed as he took a step back towards Scott

"He needs to help her" Scott said as he rested a hand on Isaac's shoulder supportively.

Stiles looked towards Derek concerned for his sisters safety "What happened?" he asked Scott as he stood beside his best friend

"She killed Kate Argent and triggered her werewolf gene; Derek's got to help her" Stiles fell to the ground in shock sitting with his hands on his knees

"She didn't want this, That was why that Hybrid cured her" Scott crouched down looking at his best friend

"I know but if Derek can help her I think we should let him" Stiles nodded

"I need to get home; I got to tell my dad that she's not coming home tonight" Scott nodded as he stood up holding his hand out for his best friend.

"How can he help her? She was the one who set him up" Erica growled angrily

"Because he is falling for her. Don't you see it, Derek can't be without her. She does something to him that sends all his protective wolf instincts into over drive" Scott yelled back at her.

"She's a bitch that doesn't even deserve him" Derek walked onto the porch glaring at Erica with his red eyes blazing

"You've been around for three days; you know nothing. Go to the apartment with Isaac" Erica nodded as she listened to his command.

"You going to be okay?" Scott questioned concerned for them both "Yeah. Thanks Scott" He nodded as he and Stiles headed back to the Stilinski household.

* * *

Caroline sat on the chair her knees to her chest as she rested her head on her knees "What am I going to do? I murdered her, they're going to find out; my dad will find out" she began worrying about everything not knowing where this would lead her especially with her triggering her werewolf gene.

"It's gonna be fine; I'll sort out her body but right now I need to make sure you're okay" He stood beside her looking down at her tucking her hair behind her ear

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie too you. I was jealous of Erica and she found me while I was crying.." Derek smirked as he crouched down beside her

"You were crying over me and Erica?" Caroline nodded sheepishly earning a chuckle from Derek

"She's not you, She couldn't cut it" Caroline Smiled at him as she reached out for his face stroking it with her thumb.

"I really am sorry, I just want to make it up too you" Derek wriggled his eyebrows suggestively

"Well if you want to make it u to me.." he trailed off as he leaned towards her placing his lips against her cheek

"No. Don't even bother; I am not having sex with you in this house, It's too creepy" Derek pulled away looking at her seriously

"What are you gonna do? Did you want the bite?" Caroline shrugged her shoulders confused about what she wanted, She would love too not have the pain of turning on the full moon but she would also love too not have all those urges they have to deal with on a daily basis.

"We'll figure it out but for tonight how about I take you back to mine?" Caroline rose from the sofa shaking her head

"I have to go home, It isn't fair on my dad. I need to cook dinner" Derek looked disappointed but nodded, Caroline noticed this as she reached out for his cheek smiling

"I won't oppose to you climbing through my window tonight though, I might even leave it open for you" She added seductively causing Derek to pull her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist as he dipped his head down to hers placing feverish kisses along his jaw until he reached her lips.

Caroline pulled away before he could continue shaking her head "If you want me, come and get me"

Caroline ran through the house out the door towards Derek's car giggling as he chased behind her jumping from the porch in front of her "That isn't fair, you cheated" Derek shrugged his shoulders laughing as he gripped hold of Caroline's waist pulling her towards him

"I won fair and square" He lifted Caroline onto the hood of his car. "I need to get home Derek" She groaned as he kissed her cheek.

"Fine, Let's get you home" Caroline jumped off his hood and walking round to the passenger side.

* * *

Walking through the front door Caroline found Stiles, Scott and her Dad all stood in the kitchen while Stiles attempted to cook dinner.

"Care, I can't do this come and help me" Stiles moaned as he tried browning the mince, Caroline walked into the kitchen shoving stiles out of the way as she continued the dinner

"How was your day dad?" She asked trying to strike up a conversation with him after her attitude before, Bill looked up from his paperwork astonished that Caroline was asking him about his day and not arguing about something.

"It was actually one of our calm days, The most we've had today was a car theft" Caroline nodded thankful that nothing had been too serious and that Kate's body hadn't been found yet.

"I see the new Principle at the school is related to the Argent family" Caroline's eyes widened

"He's what?" she said startled "Yeah, his cousin Chris mentioned that Alaric Saltzman is his cousin when he dropped into the station today"

Caroline nodded "Yeah good old Ric, He was actually my history teacher back in Mystic Falls. He took care of my best friend and her brother when her family died in a tragic accident" Bill nodded

"That's good of him, I'm sure he's going to make a great addition to the school" Caroline grinned

"He will, Dinners almost done. Stiles set the table" Stiles handed Scott the cutlery as grabbed the plates.

They all sat down eating together eating for the first time since Caroline had moved to Beacon Hills, She actually felt like she was home.

* * *

After dinner Caroline decided to have a shower and head to bed; Caroline walked into her bedroom to find Derek sat on the end of her bed, a warm confident smile as his eyes glistened under the light from the lamp beside him.

"Hey Beautiful, You said you were leaving your window open" He said as he pointed towards the now closed window

"That I did; I'm glad you dropped by" Derek raised his hand out to grab her wrist pulling her closer to him

"I'm really worried about what happens next" She said as she rested her hands on his shoulders looking down at him, He just smiled as he looked towards her, reaching a hand up to her face

"We will work this out; the two of us. I'm going to help you no matter what you decide" Caroline climbed onto his lap her legs either side of him pushing him backwards onto the bed smiling as she leaned over him

"I don't know what it is about you but I'm really falling for you" Derek grinned widely "I am already so far gone" Caroline chuckled as she let her teeth graze his throat earning a moan deep inside his chest.

The door opened startling Caroline causing her to look up to find Stiles looking at them both "Eww! Eww!" He said as he covered his eyes.

"Stiles" She groaned as she quickly grabbed the nearest pillow throwing it at him.

"Just came to see if you were alright, Now I see you are I'm going to go and pour bleach into my eyes" He said as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Caroline and Derek burst out laughing at Stiles walking in on them, "I think we just got busted by your brother" Derek said stroking Caroline's face "It's better than my dad" Caroline chuckled as she leaned down placing her lips on Derek's.

Pulling away she looked at him seriously looking into his warm eyes "Bite me" she spoke softly trying not to let the nerves get the better of her.

"You sure? Once I do this there is no going back" Caroline nodded biting her lip.

Derek didn't reply he just kissed her gently reaching the strap of her bra, his nose grazed over her shoulder until his eyes glowed red and his sharp canines grew and he bit down as softly as he could trying not to make her scream or cry.

She was calm as she could be gripping hold of him "You okay?" He asked after he'd done what she asked; Caroline nodded

"I'm fine, I've been bitten countless times before remember" she held out her arm still showing her bite from Klaus

"I know, I'm just worried after the last time" She understood his fears and she knew things were about too change but right now all that mattered was she and Derek were together in that moment

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: Caroline killed Kate! Erica is super bitch, Wait till she discovers Caroline is a werewolf. **

**Derek and Caroline have finally established that they're both falling for each other and Scott's noticed it too. I just really felt like i needed to give Caroline & Sheriff Stilinski a few moments together. **

**Erica isn't going to give up until Caroline is out of the way.**

**Will the Argent's discover Kate's body.**

**Next: Something big is happening to Caroline, Somebody's coming to Beacon Hills because of it! **


	11. A New Alpha in Town!

**Hi All just a quick update while i had sometime and an idea :D **

* * *

Caroline had been busy all day running around like a headless chicken trying to make sure she was ready for the full moon when it hit, Erica was still shouting abuse at Caroline; even going as far as to try and attack her but every time she did Derek threw her to the ground before she even came close.

"She is part of this pack, You cannot touch her" Derek shouted at her commanding her to behave.

Erica relented much to her disgust. Caroline shrugged it off knowing that she didn't like the fact Derek had his eyes on Caroline and not her.

Derek wrapped his arm around Caroline smiling "You ready too train" Caroline nodded eagerly "I can take you" she said confidently but Derek shook his head

"I'm an alpha I bet you can't" Caroline smiled widely as she started at the top end of their make shift assault course, She ran towards Derek but quickly jumped onto the bus until she jumped onto his back bringing him to the ground beneath her "I told you I could take you" She chuckled as she climbed off him.

Derek reached out gripping her wrist trying to pull her down but she pulled him towards her instead, They looked at each other confused.

He was the Alpha and he was meant to be much stronger than her "I think we should go give Dr Deaton a visit" Caroline nodded in agreement before reaching towards him to kiss his cheek.

* * *

Later than afternoon Derek and Caroline walked into the animals clinic, Caroline walked towards the counter ringing the bell.

Looking up She spotted Scott walking through the room "Derek, Caroline. What do you want?" Scott said his eyes fixed on Derek

"We need to speak to your boss, It's important" Before Scott could turn Doctor Deaton was beside him "Caroline Forbes, I've been waiting for your arrival." Caroline looked at Derek confused

"You've been expecting her. why?" Doctor Deaton opened the door for them too walk through leading them into his surgery room

"Caroline you received the bite from Derek didn't you? Let me check your vitals and see how things are progressing" Caroline nodded as she watched him grab a small torch from beside him he widened her eyes checking them.

"Open your mouth please" She opened her mouth so he could check her teeth carefully.

"Your friend Bonnie is a Bennett witch, Her family have been extremely close to my family for centuries; She contacted me to tell me it was happening.."

"What was happening?" Caroline asked

"You don't know? You really don't understand what has happened?"

Caroline shook her head "No" Derek glared "Tell us then, I need to know" Doctor Deaton smiled firmly nodding "Caroline is an Alpha, She already has a pack"

"What? how?" Derek asked.

"Her pack is heading too Beacon Hills as we speak; They are filled with a different kind. Caroline needs to lead them" Her eyes widened in shock

"W..What? How am I supposed to lead them? I've just became a werewolf myself" Doctor Deaton shook his head

"No Caroline. You have always been a werewolf and you've always been a leader. Bonnie told me of a boy Tyler Lockwood, He is one of your kind" Caroline nodded

"He is bringing your pack to you because they need your help; You are their only hope" Derek packed away from Caroline still confused about the confirmation that she herself was an alpha.

"I'm no longer the same breed as them, doesn't that make a difference?" The Doctor shook his head as he pulled out a file Noted Hybrid species

"You've got to be kidding me? They are half vampire and Half werewolf. I cannot get involved in that" She said shaking her head as she pointed towards the now open file

"This is Niklaus Mikaelson correct?" Caroline nodded

"Klaus, He was the one who made me a hybrid; I asked him to make Tyler a hybrid, I wanted to help him…" she trailed off as Doctor Deaton opened the file with Tyler's information

"You have helped him Caroline, He no longer needs to shift on a full moon but he and the other hybrids are sired to Klaus; The original Hybrid. You are the alpha they are looking for because only you can break their sire bond" Caroline was shock and confused she hadn't expected this at all

"How? Why me? I never had a sire bond with him; I rejected it" Doctor Deaton chuckled at her

"Exactly. You are the only Hybrid that he has not had the sire bond to connect him to you; He couldn't control you or compel you because you refused to let him weaken you. Caroline you're the example of a broken sire bond. When Bonnie stopped Klaus' heart to desicate him most of his alpha powers transfered to you, That's why they are searching for you because you are their new Alpha" Caroline nodded

"When are they coming? I need to find somewhere for them too stay" Derek looked at her from the wall in the corner of the room his arms folded across his chest

"You're not serious? You can't help these people" Caroline almost growled as she gritted her teeth, her eyes filled with anger

"These people need help and one of those people happens to be one of my best friends so I'd rather help him than ignore the fact he is coming here searching for me" Derek pushed off the wall dropping his arms too look at her

"I know he's your friend but if they are sired by Klaus then is it really a good idea to get involved? He helped you remember?" Caroline scoffed loudly

"Yeah after he did that too me; Your bite never would have done that if he had never bit me and turned me into a hybrid, I know what they are going through I remember the urge to do what he asked felt like and Yes I could refuse him but they can't and I am not going to let him turn my friend into one of his puppets" Derek exhaled deeply

"Fine. I don't agree with any of this but if they need a place too stay I might be able to help them out; I just need you to be careful because I can't loose you" He whispered resting his forehead against hers; their noses just touching.

Caroline reached out her hands resting them on either side of his face smiling at him "I'm not going anywhere, I promise" the sound of a throat clearing behind Derek startled the pair in their intimate moment causing them both to turn, Erica and Isaac stood in the door way, Isaac smiling at Caroline and Erica staring daggers at her

"What is it?" Derek said frustrated at being interrupted

"We could smell an unfamiliar scent in the woods out by your old house, It smelt like us then it smelt strange like it was…" Erica trailed off as Caroline finished "Dead" Isaac nodded as Caroline turned too Doctor Deaton a warm smile still present on his face as he nodded

"Lead them" Caroline agreed as she ran out of the animal clinic heading towards the Hale house.

* * *

"Where is she going? What's it got too do with her?" Erica whined causing Derek to wish he'd re thought about giving her the bite

"Just Shut up" Derek groaned as he walked with them back too his car

"Will Caroline be okay?" Isaac asked concerned for his friend

"What does it matter, If these guys kill her then let them" Derek turned to look at Erica his face stern

"Get out" He shouted angrily

"What?" Derek looked at Isaac directing him too open the door for Erica

"Like I said get out. You can walk home and think about your attitude towards Caroline" Erica growled deeply as she climbed from the car angry that Derek was acting hostile towards her.

"Is she going too be okay?" Isaac asked his voice full of concern and worry

"What Erica? Yeah she'll be fine.." Isaac rolled his eyes

"She'll be fine. Caroline can talk herself out of tricky situations, She has too do this on her own" Isaac nodded but 'still worried about his friend.

* * *

Caroline ran through the woods until she collided with another figure "I'm so sorry" she said as she climbed back too her feet.

"Caroline?" She looked up too find Scott looking at her

"What are you doing here?" He asked confused

"I'm looking for the werewolves, What about you?" Scott shrugged his shoulders

"The same actually. I want to find out who they are" Caroline nodded as she kept her ears open to any new incoming sound she could find

"_How much further?__"_One voice asked as she heard trampling leaves under their feet

_"__Not far. Bonnie said it was up here__"_Caroline looked towards the Hale house smiling as she ran too sit on the steps.

Caroline looked in all directions confusing Scott as he sat beside her "Why are you waiting for them?" Caroline smiled brightly as she looked around spotting the group of people come into view.

"Because this is my pack" she smiled.

Tyler's face broke into a bright smile as Caroline ran towards him throwing her arms around him "I missed you" she said happily as they hugged tightly.

"I missed you too Care" He said as they pulled apart, Resting his hands on her shoulders he looked at her carefully.

"Bonnie sent us, she said you are the only person who can break our sire bond too Klaus. Is it true?" Caroline knew just as much as they knew but she nodded because she didn't want too send Tyler away and looking at the other young Hybrids she pitied them

"I can but we need to find you somewhere safe to turn" They all looked at her their faces a mixture of fear and disinclination "Tyler I don't like this idea, I don't think she can help, Your witch friend never said we would have too turn. That was the reason we all agreed to his terms.."

Caroline let out a low chuckle "You think he gave you a choice? You think Klaus cared? He doesn't care about anybody, He turned you so he could protect create an army to defeat his enemies. Tyler was turned because I asked Klaus to free him from the curse of the full moon but I never realized the extent of his sire bond"

They shut up looking towards Tyler as he looked at Caroline "Why would you do that?" he said slightly angry but also thankful

"Because I knew how horrific you had it turning on a full moon, I watched it every time and my heart broke; Klaus did it for me because I begged him to help you. I never knew how strong the sire bond was because I never felt it" Mindy stepped towards Caroline baring her fangs angrily

"How can we trust her, She's not a hybrid she's just a stupid girl who thinks she knows everything" Caroline shifted before them her eyes glowing green, snarling in Mindy's face angrily she watched as all the Hybrids including Mindy and Tyler cowered under her gaze.

She shifted back too normal looking at them addressing them all "I am now a different breed of werewolf but through some loophole I am your alpha; I was once an Hybrid belonging to Klaus too but my new alpha freed me allowing Klaus to cure me but now I am going to lead you onto the right path. Klaus will no longer be able to control you and take away your freedom; You will no longer feel gratitude towards him for stopping the pain of the full moon because you will need too shift continuously until it is no longer painful. Are you in or are you leaving?"

Caroline watched as the Hybrids all began standing and stepping towards her "We are in. If you can free us from his sire bond then it's a yes" Caroline smiled brightly

"I've got to find a place for you all but this will work and I promise you; He will no longer take control" The hybrids cheered triumphantly at the prospects of being free again.

* * *

Derek, Isaac and Erica stood silently between the trees watching as Caroline initiated the group of hybrids into her own pack "What happens now?" Isaac asked curiously.

Derek shrugged "I don't know, I just know that we are going to help her"

Erica groaned "Really? She's now an Alpha of a bunch of cross breeds and we are going to help them? Why are we even torturing ourselves with this rubbish?"

Derek glared at her angrily "I am your alpha and I am trying to teach you if helping these Hybrids will help you get stronger then I will do it. I need my pack to be on my side Erica not fighting among each other"

Erica rolled her eyes "Fine but don't expect me too play nice with Caroline" Derek sighed as he walked back to his car ahead of Isaac and Erica.

Isaac waited for him to get further away when he grabbed Erica's arm pulling her to face him "What is your problem with Caroline? You would like her if you actually said a kind word to her" He said trying to understand why she had so much hate for the girl who protected him on his first night under the full moon.

"Isn't it obvious? She has Derek. I thought once I joined his pack he would make me his mate; I want Derek and all along he's been with her and wanting to help her. She almost got him killed for crying out loud" Erica growled angrily.

"I'm sorry Erica. She's under his skin and that's how it's been since they met" Erica nodded

"Well doesn't change the fact she isn't good enough for him" Isaac groaned he was never going to get Erica to understand.

* * *

Caroline stood outside Derek's door waiting for somebody to answer when Erica pulled open the door "Oh. It's you, he isn't here"

Isaac came into view rolling his eyes "Come in Caroline, He's in the workout room" Caroline nodded as she walked through the door heading to find Derek.

Walking into the room she found him doing push ups on on the floor "If I stand on your back do you think you could hold me?" She chuckled as she leaned against the wall her arms folded across her chest admiring him

"I think I could try but I'd rather be facing you" He said as he jumped to his feet grabbing a towel to wipe his sweat, He walked towards her smiling "How did it go?" Caroline smirked

"As if you didn't know, I could hear you there and I could smell you"

"Okay maybe I was but I wanted too make sure you were safe" Caroline smiled as she raised her hand to his cheek tapping it gently

"Aren't you sweet, forever the protector. You must really love me" she quickly realized what she said needing to correct herself

"I…I.. meant you must really care about me" Derek chuckled watching her become nervous under his gaze

"Yes I must really care but for the record I do love you" Caroline nodded.

Derek waited for her to figure it out but she moved out of his hold and walked towards the wall covered in photos of crime scenes "What's this?" she said pointing towards it

"Those are photo's of the crime scenes of all the people brutal murdered in animal attacks recently" Caroline gasped

"Do you know who is doing it?" Derek shook his head

"No but I'll find them" Derek stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder

"I need too protect you" Caroline smiled softly

"You don't need to always protect me, Your pack need you" the realization of his previous words finally sunk in causing her to turn to face him

"You love me?" Derek chuckled reaching down too kiss her forehead

"I was wondering how long it was going too take for you to figure it out" Caroline smiled brightly Wrapping her arms around his neck jumping up for him to catch her placing soft kisses on his lips "I love you too" she said against his lips.

Derek held her tightly pushing her against the wall deepening the kiss. Caroline rested her hands against his shoulders pushing him away slightly "Not now. We'll meet up later. I need to get too the hospital and get a cabinet full of blood bags for thirteen blood thirsty hybrids. You could join me if you like?" Derek groaned as he let her drop to the floor

"Fine but your staying here tonight, We don't need a repeat of the other night" Caroline sighed as her head hit the wall

"Okay but what about Erica?" Derek shrugged

"My house my rules and if my girlfriend wants too stay she's more than welcome too" Caroline smiled brightly

"So I'm your girlfriend now?…" She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck leaning her forehead against his "I like it"

Derek was happy for the first time since he was a kid, He'd forgotten what this kind of happiness felt like but he was glad that his happiness came with Caroline.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: Okay.. So Caroline is an Alpha of the Hybrids, I now wish i'd kept her as a hybrid lol.. She's going to support them through their difficult journey but what will Klaus do when he figures out what she has done and what she is.. So Erica finally admitted she has a thing for Derek. Derek and Caroline admitted they love each other. I felt it was too soon but i felt like i needed it too move forward with their relationship because i have big plans for them and their relationship ;) **


	12. Destiny of Two

**Hi guys, finally a new update :)**

**i honestly dunno if this has swayed from the previous chapter because I'm currently on my iPad and I dunno where I'm up to in my draft work on my computer, I hope this is ok.. **

* * *

Caroline woke to the sun shining and a set of muscular arms wrapped around her waist holding her tightly, slowly she turned her head to face a smiling Derek.

"I know you're awake." She said as she tried wriggling out of his grip "it's too early, come back to sleep with me"

Caroline kissed Derek softly on his lips trailing along his jaw until they were under his ear "I can't" she said as she climbed out of his arms finding her clothes that she'd thrown around his bedroom.

"This isn't fair. We have hardly had time together" derek moaned, Caroline spun around once she'd shrugged into her jumper her expression saddened at the sight of him laying with his arms behind his head disappointment evident on his face.

"I need to help Tyler and the rest of his friends, I'll meet you later?" She questioned trying to get Derek's attention.

Derek didn't look up at her he merely nodded to let her know he'd heard her.

Caroline couldn't be bothered to deal with another self absorbed man ho only thought of his own gain, she wasn't willing to put herself through the disappointment like she had with Damon "don't bother okay! I'll deal with this on my own, you train your own pack."

Caroline huffed as she opened the bedroom door angrily slamming it behind her; She ignored Erica's snide remarks and Isaac's worrying tone as she walked out of his apartment.

Running to the stair case Caroline slid down the wall as the tears she fought back while she was in his apartment poured down her cheeks. She had enough drama when she was with Damon, she vowed to never feel like she was just some bodies girlfriend.

She was now an alpha and Tyler came first she'd grown up with him and he came looking for her desperately trying too get her help.

Caroline could hear the Sound of footsteps heading towards her so she walked as fast as she could from the building until she came to the entrance to the park reserve.

* * *

Caroline began to run as fast as she could until she realised she was running way too fast for a werewolf like Derek.

She came to a hault when she reached Tyler and the rest of the hybrids standing with Deaton. "What's going on?" She questioned curiously.

Deaton stepped forward looking back momentarily at her pack "you have a challenge on your hands; I would like to offer my support and become your emissary" Caroline was confused "an emissary? What's that?" Deaton chuckled lightly as he began to explain "an emissary is a Druid, we are advisors to werewolf packs. I was an adviser to Derek's mother when she was alive."

Caroline nodded "so what does that mean for me?" "I will advise you when you need it and I'll be able to heal you if you are injured, although you're a alpha it's still a possibility that you may not heal. I've helped Derek a few times when he's been truly injured not that he knows I've done it"

Caroline let out a small chuckle at the thought of Derek being in the dark about his healing process "ok. What should I do now?" Deaton held up a photo in hiS hand.

"I'd suggest asking Scott to help you. With you and Derek he'll find his place in a pack" Caroline nodded not wanting him to learn of the disagreement she had with Derek. "I've got too go." Deaton smiled as he walked wa way from them.

* * *

Tyler stood in front of his hybrid friends locking the chains around there ankles and wrists "you need to drink some of this wolfs bane, it weakens us during our transformation" each of the hybrid took a mouthful of the burning liquid trying to not to spit it up as they choked it down there throat.

Caroline came into view to find Derek standing to the side with Isaac and Scott watching them carefully.

Caroline stood beside Tyler resting her hand on his shoulder "they all set?" She questioned watching them all carefully as they tried to shift during the day

"yeah, I just need to chain myself up" he reached for the iron chains on the floor In front of him but before he could grab them caroline had them in her hands

"let me do it" she offered as she opened the cuffs to place over his wrists.

"Thanks Care" Caroline smiled as she wrapped her arms around her best friend hugging him tightly

"I'll be right here, remember you can't hurt me but I will have to command you to turn so please don't hate me" Tyler kissed her cheek softly before pulling away from her "do whatever you need to do. I need to be free of klaus" Caroline nodded as he stepped away and began forcing himself to turn.

* * *

The piercing screams ripped through the room causing Caroline to jump back startled, she watched each of them carefully but her eyes fixed on Tyler's desperate fear filled eyes as they changed from his usual brown to the yellow glow "I'm so sorry" she whispered quietly before running from the room unable to watch her best friend in pain.

Caroline stumbled through the door into comforting arms "Caroline, you okay?" Caroline lifted her head to find stiles holding her.

She pushed herself out of his arms pushing him away "run. You need to run" stiles just stood still on the spot unable to move "you'll be dead when they get out. You need to go school" Stiles tried to move but he couldn't he was in A Trance like state as he watched the door behind her crashing forward letting him know that her hybrids where trying to escape

"please Stiles go!" She demanded.

Scott came into view "I'll get him out of here, Derek needs some help" Caroline nodded as Scott yanked Stiles arm forcefully as they broke into a run.

* * *

Caroline walked back inside to find issac and Derek trying to hold the wolves back as they tried escaping "stop" Caroline screamed but nobody listened to her.

This time she screamed even louder not realising her facial features had changed or that her hands suddenly formed claws; she continued to watch the wolves noticing that they had all crouched down with their heads lowered like dogs obeying their master.

Derek looked at Caroline shocked "how did you do that?" He questioned as he came forward standing in front of her, he placed a supportive hand on her arm reassuring her that he was with her one hundred percent

"just breath slowly and you can change back" Caroline looked at him confused until Isaac handed her a hand mirror he'd spotted on the side beside her bag.

She began to panic frightened of what she looked like in her current state standing in front of him. Derek could sense her distress and pulled her towards him holding her tightly not wanting to let her go

"it's okay. It's normal to be frightened of your appearance the first time you change, hell even Isaac cried"

Isaac glared at Derek mockingly "yeah thanks. Just for the record I did not cry, I was emotionally damaged" a small smile reached Caroline's lips as she pulled away from Derek

"I didn't realise the power I possessed over them" she said pointing towards the calm wolves on the floor watching her carefully.

"You're there Alpha now, they listen to your every word specially while your in wolf form. They're like your very own army" Caroline shock her head aggravated

"no. No. They are not my army, Tyler is my friend and I am not going to use them to solve any stupid problems we might have. It's bad enough that my old history teacher is now the principal at my new school, he's also Chris argents cousin, how I tell me history teacher that I killed his cousin I don't know."

Caroline let the tears that had formed in her eyes fall as Derek held her to his chest a little tighter "it will be okay. You're going to be okay" Derek whispered as he rested his lips on her temple.

* * *

Tyler shifted back Into his hybrid form looking at Caroline confused "alaric's here?" He questioned as he tried covering his naked form.

"He told Damon he was going back to Duke for research on Isobel, She's Elena's biological mother" Caroline nodded

"I know, Elena's told me a while ago. Why would Alaric lie about where he was going though? Damon is Alaric's best friend he's never lied to him before"

Tyler agreed "do you think it's because he knew about us?" Caroline thought for a moment before shaking her head

"no that can't be it. Ric would have asked about it when I saw him, I think we need to go and see him" Tyler agreed with Caroline's decision

"I'll get changed.." He began but Caroline held up her hand "no Tyler you need to keep shifting or you'll never be free of klaus" Tyler groaned disapprovingly.

"I don't think you should go alone" he said worried incase Alaric had an Alteria motive for being in beacon hills.

Caroline smiled as she rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder "I won't be alone" she turned her head slightly looking towards Derek, he nodded reaching his hand to her face "I won't let anything happen to her" Tyler smiled a little reassured by the fact Derek had her back.

* * *

Caroline walked into the empty school halls peering into classrooms in hopes she might find Alaric and not get dragged into class.

Walking past chemistry she heard the door pull open "miss Forbes, will you be joining our class today?" Caroline spun around realising mr Harris had spotted her as she walked past

"sorry sir, I've been asked to visit the principals office." She smiled politely earning a disapproving shake of the head from mr Harris as he turned back into his classroom

"sit down now. Mr Stilinski I expect your sister to be in class tomorrow, if she doesn't show up you will receive her detention" mr Harris called out in class.

Caroline groaned "he seriously hates my family doesn't he?" Derek chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her neck

"ever since your dad tried to arrest him for the murders the alpha committed" Stepping forward she noticed Scott stood outside Alaric's office

"what're you doing here? I thought you were helping your hybrid friends?" He questioned them. "I need to speak to Alaric, it's important" Scott didn't have a chance to reply as the door opened and two figures Stepped out

"thanks for updating me Chris and thank you Victoria for the dinner invite" they both exited the room smiling courteously until there eyes fell on Scott "Scott" Chris acknowledged earning a small nod from Scott.

Alaric spotted Caroline stood beside Scott and smiled "Caroline, what have you done now?" Caroline looked at him raising her hand to her chest pretending to be wounded by his opinion of her,

"hi Ric, I really need some help" Alaric looked at his cousin and his wife as they eyed the pair briefly before walking away

"come in" Caroline slipped past him and perched herself on his table nervously

* * *

"why did you lie to Damon about your move?" Alaric fell into his seat breathing out loudly "I couldn't tell him I was coming to visit my family of hunters, specially while the girl that he loves is stood smack in the middle of this battle." Caroline was confused he'd told her the last time they'd met that it was Damon's idea.

"what battle?" Alaric reached in to his desk draw pulling out a piece of paper with a symbol covering it "this symbol is for the alpha pack, they are coming your way. They know that you are klaus' first hybrid and that you wield the power of an alpha" Caroline sighed deeply

"how did you.." Alaric cut her off "know? I had a call from Bonnie the night she returned to mystic falls, she told me that when klaus cured you he transferred his alpha powers to you. Now you possess the strength and leadership to create an army" Caroline dropped her head defeatedly

"I'm helping Tyler and the rest of the hybrids break there sire bond, Dr Deaton is helping me" Alaric nodded as he looked over the page again

"I know what happened to kate. I know you couldn't help yourself" Caroline gasped in shock

"I'm so sorry Ric. It was an accident.." Alaric quickly stood from his seat and rested a comforting hand on Caroline's shoulder

"Caroline you are a good girl, I know this hasn't been easy for you and I know Damon nor Klaus treated you fairly. I just need you too know I'm on your side. I know what my cousin has done that's why I've made it clear to Chris that you are safe" Caroline smiled lightly grateful for his kindness "besides if I don't look after you Damon will probably kill me" Caroline chuckled lightly at his attempted to lighten the conversation

"how is he?" She questioned carefully trying not to express any emotions towards the fact Damon once held her heart "he was was a mess when you left but he's gradually got himself sorted out. He's being the usual self centred Damon only thinking about himself." Caroline smiled at the fact she now knew he was okay.

"Im glad he's okay. I never meant to hurt him but I love Derek, I don't know how it happened or why but with him I feel safe, I feel more alive than I've ever felt" Alaric chuckled lightly

"He's your mate Caroline, you were meant to come too Beacon hills and you were supposed to find him. Bonnie knew about your while ago; you have a joined power that is strong enough to take on any threat that threatens to take you on" nobody had ever explained why she felt that strong magnetic pull towards him when she arrived in beacon hills but now she knew why, this was there destiny.

* * *

R&R


End file.
